La folie et l'envie
by krokmi10
Summary: L'histoire de l'enfance et de l'adolescence d'Alice et Bella : un passé plus que malsain. Quand Bella s'immisce dans la famille d'adoption d'Alice, quelle sera sa réaction ? Femslash ALL HUMANS.
1. Prologue

Une longue chevelure auburn et bouclée tombait en cascade le long des courbes voluptueuses de notre héroïne. Son regard d'une pureté enfantine (et pourtant tacheté de dureté adulte, qui bien entendu, ne pouvait que surprendre sur le visage, si splendide soit il, d'une enfant de huit ans.) semblait figé dans le verre miroitant de sa coiffeuse tandis que, lentement, Alice faisait glisser une brosse dans l'océan satiné qu'était ses cheveux. Un rictus subtil transparaissait sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et maquillées d'une couleur écarlate. Couleur de laquelle elle achevait le tracé d'un mouvement lent, pinçant les lèvres dans un geste sensuel digne d'une femme déjà experte en séduction. Et dans une danse gracieuse elle se levait, marchant vers la porte de sa chambre, sachant ce qui l'attendait en sortant, son splendide visage se déforma en une expression ignoble : mélange de haine et d'impatience.

A la vue de sa fille M. Brandon cru qu'une fois de plus son cœur allait défaillir. Alice était certes ravissante mais l'image de sa fille de 8 ans ainsi vêtue et maquillée lui inspirait des pensées peu orthodoxes. Il s'imaginait embrasser cette bouche charnue et sans défaut, il s'imaginait caresser cette peau de marbre de sorte à la sentir se cambrer de plaisir sous ses attouchements. Ses rêveries s'interrompaient comme à leur habitude par un regain de conscience et la haine prenait le dessus sur les doux fantasmes. Il s'approchait brutalement d'Alice et dans un geste animal il agrippait les cheveux si longtemps coiffés de sa fille, lui arrachant un cri monstrueux, un cri de douleur pure. Pensant que son imagination cesserait de s'emballer si l'objet de ses désirs n'était plus, il se mit à frapper de toutes ses forces sur chaque parcelle de l'épiderme blanchâtre d'Alice, y laissant au bout d'un certain temps des trainées vermillon et visqueuses. Alice quant à elle avait arrêté de crier, laissant place au seul bruit des poings de son père sur son corps, le brisant, le mutilant.


	2. Chapitre 1

Charlie Swan, chef de la police d'Olympia menait une enquête plus que complexe. Une enquête renfermant des meurtres en chaine dans la région de Seattle. Le problème ? Quasiment aucun indice, quasiment aucun suspect. C'était comme si le responsable n'existait pas. Les scènes de crimes regorgeaient d'amoncellements de chair complètement inidentifiable. Cependant le lien était évident entre ces scènes macabres : elles étaient signées de la même griffe. Cette affaire commençait à prendre une place trop importante dans la vie de Charlie. Il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus et c'est tout juste s'il avait le temps de passer du temps en famille. Repoussant l'amas de paperasse recouvrant son bureau, il entreprit de s'accorder un temps de repos. C'est alors que Charlie se mit à songer. A songer à sa merveilleuse femme et à sa non moins extraordinaire fille. Cette dernière avait eu dix ans le mois dernier. Elle était splendide. De grands yeux chocolat reflétant l'innocence de l'enfance, de longues boucles s'écroulant de leur poids considérable sur ses frêles épaules. Chaque fois qu'il passait le pas de la porte il découvrait ce visage adorable emplit d'admiration, l'accueillant chaleureusement. En fin de compte Charlie avait la vie qu'il avait rêvé d'avoir.

Victor Brown, se réjouissait de l'après-midi à venir. Son plan était infaillible et même d'une ingéniosité rare. Il s'en repassait l'intégralité. Traquant le moindre détail susceptible, à un moment ou à un autre, de le perdre. Observant son reflet dans le rétroviseur de sa voiture ses yeux bleus devinrent flous, occupés à se souvenir.

Tout avait commencé lorsque cet imbécile de policier dégarnit qui était censé représenté l'ordre de la ville d'Olympia, avait fourré son nez dans ses petites activités. Après son dernier coup à Seattle, il avait rencontré Charlie Swan sur une scène de crime, sa scène de crime. Victor s'était fait passer pour un voisin affolé, manipulant cet homme provincial et sans expérience. Il pensait Charlie simplet et sans intérêt. Mais il s'était avéré qu'il était on ne peut plus borné frôlant l'obsessionnel. Il s'était arranger pour obtenir son adresse, et avait, par la force des choses découvert son petit jeu. Ce jour là fut très intéressant de surcroit puisque Charlie était tombé sur une de ses petites sauteries. Une des ces petites fêtes où on invite tout nos amis, ou en l'occurrence ceux que l'on veut admirer dans la mort pendant plusieurs heures. Victor avait donc été forcé d'obliger Charlie à l'écouter, il l'avait attrapé à l'entrée de la maison qu'il occupait, l'avait menotté et menacé ( le tuer n'aurait rimé à rien, Victor voulait par dessus tout protégé ses arrières et cet homme pouvait l'y aider). Il lui avait néanmoins juré que dans le cas où il essaierait de le retrouver il passerait le reste de ses jours regretter d'avoir eut le culot d'interrompre son hobby.

Aujourd'hui Victor tenait sa vengeance. Contrairement à sa suggestion musclée, Charlie avait été désobéissant. Il l'avait traqué dans le pays tout entier, jusqu'à Seattle où il avait commit son dernier meurtre. Cette après-midi promettait d'être sanglante, car cette fois ci Charlie goutterait de la douce mort qu'il promulguait par la mort de sa femme et de sa fillette.

A vrai dire Victor avait envi de pimenter les choses. La capture des deux otages serait la phase la plus simple de son plan mais il comptait sur la ténacité de Charlie pour agrémenter le délicieux moment à venir. Une fois ses victimes solidement attachées il l'informerait que les êtres qu'il chérissait mourraient dans de délicieuses souffrances, causes de son acharnement.

Sortant lentement de sa nouvelle voiture, qui bien entendu était provisoire, Victor se dirigeait à pas de chat vers le perron de l'adorable maisonnette qu'était celle des Swan. Elle n'était certes pas spacieuse mais renfermait un charme fou. Ses murs couverts d'un lier vif faisaient se fondre la bâtisse dans l'étrange lueur verdâtre que dégageait la forêt. Ce serait parfait puisque Victor aimait le théâtre et s'efforçait de faire transparaitre cet amour dans la mise en scène de ses crimes. S'arrêtant un instant il examina attentivement les environs : aucune maison à moins d'un kilomètre. Décidément aujourd'hui était une journée bénie. Encore quelques pas avant d'atteindre la porte : une petite porte en bois vernis, de l'acajou certainement. Frappant à la porte, Victor fut traversé d'un frisson. Non à cause du froid hivernal mais bien parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui attendait ses jouets. La porte s'entrouvrit et il fut accueillit une femme pour le moins ravissante : de grands yeux bleus qui pétillaient d'une lueur malicieuse et enfantine, une crinière ébouriffée et d'une couleur chocolat au lait et une silhouette longiligne et élancée. Madame Swan lui demandant son nom Victor le lui donna. Il lui précisa qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Charlie au sujet de l'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait et, au regard sérieux que la femme lui lança, il comprit qu'elle comprenait à quelle affaire il faisait allusion. Elle l'invita à entrer et l'informa que Charlie était au travail mais que puisque les fêtes approchaient, il rentrerait dans l'heure. Victor refusa le café qu'elle lui proposa, s'installant au salon, admirant la petite fille qui s'amusait à ses pieds. Elle s'appelait Isabella d'après ce qu'il avait compris mais chaque fois que sa mère prononçait son prénom, une adorable grimace se dessinait sur son visage rond et elle rectifiait sa mère avec empressement, le réduisant à « Bella ». Après un moment à discuter avec Renée, son hôte, et un coup d'œil jeté à la pendule, Victor se dit qu'il était grand temps de se mettre au travail. S'arrêtant soudainement de parler, il se mit à fixer la femme en face de lui. Sentant la tension monter, même la gamine se tut. Un silence magistral s'instaura et Victor commença.

Renée paniquait, elle ne le laissa pourtant pas paraitre mais les gouttes se formant sur sa nuque pouvaient en témoigner. Le regard de son invité avait changer, il la regardait comme un tigre regarderait une gazelle. Il avait cessé de lui parler d'une seconde à l'autre, ne restait plus que ce regard gênant, un regard qui voyait plus qu'on ne voulait montrer, un regard qui la blessait, la transperçait.


	3. Chapitre 2

Le paysage défilait rapidement. Peut être trop d'ailleurs. Me ramenant inconsciemment à mes souvenirs. Souvenirs flous devenus cauchemars : Ma mère ensanglantée et tremblante hurlait à m'en éclater les tympans, et mon souffle plus assourdissant encore rendait dangereuse chaque expiration. L'intensité de ce son pourtant insignifiant déciderait de la suite des événements. Ma vie dépendait de ma capacité à rester calme. La peur anesthésiait toute sensation tandis que la haine me gardait vivante.

Seine d'esprit ? Je n'en étais pas sure mais je pourrais jurer pouvoir sentir la caresse douceâtre de la folie sur mon esprit meurtrier à quelques heures sombres de la nuit.

Le siège sur lequel j'étais assise était peu confortable, recouvert d'un tissu grisâtre et désagréable qui grattait chaque malheureux millimètre de peau ayant la mauvaise idée de s'y frotter. C'était sans doute un inconvénient propre à la seconde classe.

Quinze heures durant, j'avais enduré cette gêne accompagnée des tremblements et du vacarme incessant du train à destination de Seattle. A présent sur le quai presque désert d'une gare qui se voulait élégante, surement d'inspiration française mais qui laissait place à la vulgarité ostentatoire propre aux gares américaines. Du moins pour ce que je pouvais en dire.

Trois personnes m'attendaient au loin, parmi les badauds affairés : un couple et une… enfant. L'homme était blond. D'un de ces blonds qu'on ne peut reproduire et qu'on ne voit que dans les publicités pour produits capillaires. Son sourire amical et bienveillant paraissait faux, gâchant de ce fait, sa beauté première. Sa compagne quant à elle semblait sincère et douce. Son visage de poupon aux boucles caramel ne faisait que renforcer cette impression. Un couple banal en soi. Comme on en voit souvent : trop jeunes et beaux. Naïfs en fait. Pourquoi naïfs ? Parce que s'encombrer d'une gamine de 17 ans potentiellement violente, sujette à des crises d'agressivité et ayant un casier judiciaire… comment dire… chargé, alors que leur enfant devait avoir tout au plus douze ans à en juger par sa taille. La gosse fut d'ailleurs la première à me saluer…

« Hey, moi c'est Alice. A priori maintenant on est sœur. T'en fais pas ça va pas durer, je vais tout faire pour te dégager de ma vie. Sur ce… Bienvenue ! »

Je m'imaginais l'espace d'un instant lui faire payer ses paroles : l'attraper au cou, imprimant mes doigts dans sa chair translucide. Je rêvais le filet de sang qui s'écoulerait lentement des ses orifices lorsque je lui aurais brisé la nuque. J'espérais voir son corps inerte tomber mollement sur le sol tel une poupée désarticulée.

Alice admirait avec la plus grande attention la réaction de sa nouvelle sœur. Son visage c'était crispé et sous l'expression cordiale qu'elle affichait transparaissait une rage presque incontrôlable. Pourquoi donc Carlisle et Esmée s'embêtaient- ils avec cette gamine ? Un caprice d'Esmée surement. Ne pouvant pas avoir d'enfant elle compensait en essayant d'aider les adolescents en difficulté. C'est à cette catégorie qu'Alice appartenais aussi. Elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de son enfance. Rien. Si ce n'est une cicatrice assidument cachée sous ses cheveux auburn. Marque laissée par la marche de l'escalier que son père avait encastré dans son crâne. Après cet épisode Alice était restée dans le coma durant des mois. Les multiples fractures provoquées par les mains de son père lui avaient valu des années de convalescence difficile enchainant les séances de rééducation et les visites chez divers médecins spécialistes. Certes Alice éprouvait une rage violente à chaque évocation de son géniteur mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'atroce souffrance qu'elle avait endurée ces dernières années. Souffrance non pas causée par ses blessures mais par la perte de son arme, de son atout le plus précieux : Sa beauté. La beauté de son corps et de son esprit. L'assurance qu'elle avait et la sensualité qu'elle arrivait à insuffler dans chaque syllabe d'un mot si banal soit il. Bien entendu les séquelles de son agression n'étaient pas irréversibles mais sa confiance avait disparu, envolée avec toute son enfance. Et c'était de sentir le vide au fond elle-même qui la faisait endurer cette damnation. Ce mal se faisait toujours plus intense lorsqu'une autre fille entrait en compétition avec elle. En l'occurrence aujourd'hui Bella devrait endurer son humeur exécrable. Humeur qu'elle subirait surement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille. « Ou qu'elle craque et me fasse du mal elle aussi » songea Alice dépité mais excité à cette idée.

Le regard des deux jeunes filles se croisa un instant leur haine réciproque bondissant entre elles. Attirante mais on ne peut plus malsaine. Dégoutante.


	4. Chapitre 3

Le trajet en voiture fut court et silencieux. Un silence de plomb quelque peu gêné. Les Cullen, tel était leur nom, semblait avoir une bonne situation financière. Leur voiture de luxe dont les sièges recouverts d'un cuir noir et doux, étaient largement plus confortables que les sièges miteux du train ce qui constituait le seul bon point du trajet. Non seulement ses nouveaux parents avait l'air embarrassés de l'attitude de leur fille, mais cette fille en question l'ignorait royalement, trouvant alors très intéressant le paysage qui défilait lentement par la fenêtre. Pourtant les yeux de Bella vrillaient le visage d'Alice en quête de réponses.

La demeure de ses nouveaux parents était extraordinaire, bien loin de ce qu'elle avait pu connaitre dans ses familles d'accueil précédentes. D'immenses baies vitrées remplissaient les murs sur deux étages, à tel point qu'on aurait du que la façade en était entièrement constitué. La maison était de style victorien ce qui constituait un énorme contraste avec la modernité des installations qu'on pouvait observer à travers les fenêtres. Un vieux pont enjambait un bassin en pierre derrière le jardin d'inspiration britannique. Un véritable paradis. On aurait dit l'ancienne maison d'un conte de fées revisitée par des architectes futuristes. C'était pour le moins étrange mais charmant. L'ensemble semblait sortir d'un monde magique. Bella imagina même l'espace d'un instant des licornes sortir de derrière les buissons… mais se reprit vite. Tout ce qui l'entourait paraissait trop beau pour être vrai.

- Ferme la bouche, s'écria Alice, brisant ce moment paisible d'étonnement, tu vas avaler un insecte et vu ce qui traine dans le jardin tu pourrais bien t'étouffer avec. Ne serait-ce pas dommage que tu meurs aujourd'hui ? Tu n'aurais même pas le temps de visiter la maison.

Ignorant cette réflexion faute de mur à portée qui puisse accueillir le joli petit minois d'Alice, Bella s'engagea sur le chemin menant à la lourde porte d'entrée en bois massif d'un pas lent mais empli d'assurance. Esmée, toujours silencieuse glissait derrière elle tenant la clé de bronze entre ses doigt fins. L'insérant doucement dans la serrure, elle la fit tourner deux fois puis la tendit à Bella, avec un sourire encourageant.

-C'est la tienne à présent, tu n'auras certainement pas les mêmes horaires qu'Alice au lycée et il serait cruel de notre part de te laisser l'attendre chaque soir sur le parking.

De l'humour… Bella adorait ça. Sa nouvelle mère lui apparaissait comme vraiment sympathique et contrairement à Carlisle ce qu'elle disait semblait refléter parfaitement ce qu'elle pensait.

-Votre demeure est splendide Madame Cullen ! Tout à l'air d'être fait pour être à la place qu'il occupe… une harmonie parfaite ! Vous avez beaucoup de goût.

- Oh je t'en pris… Si je dois t'appeler Bella j'aimerais du moins si ce n'est « maman » que tu m'appelle par mon prénom. Esmée au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas. Et pour ce qui est de la décoration, j'en fais mon métier alors j'ose espérer que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie avec cette pièce. Pendant que je te tiens et avant qu'Alice ne te fasse visiter, je voudrais que tu m'accompagne au garage.

Courant presque derrière elle, Bella piquée par la curiosité ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui l'attendait dans le garage. Etait-ce là qu'ils avaient l'intention de l'installer ? Certes elle avait connu pire mais elle avait imaginé qu'une femme comme Esmée ne la laisserait pas vivre comme un animal de compagnie qu'on mettrait dehors. Le garage se trouvait en sous sol il fallait donc descendre quelques marches après le vestibule. Imaginez sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit, entreposées le long des murs une douzaine de voitures de sport toutes plus rutilantes les unes que les autres. Se baladant devant chacune d'elle avec une fierté affichée Esmée s'arrêta cependant devant la dernière. C'était à en juger par le cheval galopant se trouvant sur la calandre une Mustang. Elle était neuve.

-C'est la tienne ! s'exclama Esmée. Je l'ai choisie pour toi. J'espérais qu'elle te plairait et qu'elle collerait assez bien avec ta personnalité. Ais-je visé juste ?

Bella en resta bouche bée. Regardant, hébétée, les clés couleur argent que lui tendaient Esmée. Comment une personne aussi bonne et intentionnée que sa nouvelle mère pouvait elle vouloir d'une enfant comme elle ? Pire encore lui offrir une chambre dans une magnifique maison et… nom d'un chien ! Une VOITURE ! Et pas n'importe quelle voiture de surcroit. Sa préférée. Celle qu'elle avait toujours désirée ! Comment avait elle pu savoir ?

Oubliant tout les aprioris qu'elle avait pu avoir au sujet de la famille Cullen, Bella sautillant presque de joie s'empara des clés et embrassa doucement Esmée sur la joue pour la remercier. Ce baiser, unique marque d'affection qu'elle avait donnée ses dernières années, ne devait surement pas signifier grand-chose pour Esmée mais pour elle, ça signifiait le début d'une relation de respect mutuel importante.

Remontant dans la pièce principale un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux de Bella s'accrochèrent un instant avec ceux d'Alice, n'exprimant que mépris et haine. Elle sourit à Bella, étirant sa bouche en une espèce de rictus rageur.

-Je suppose que tu dois me suivre maintenant. Dit-elle d'une voix douce, presque angélique. Bon nous allons commencer par l'étage, comme ça tu pourras poser tes affaires dans ta chambre.

S'approchant gracieusement de l'escalier en colimaçon qui coupait la pièce en deux, elle gravit les marches d'un pas dansant et… sensuel. Bon sang quel âge avait donc cette gamine ?

Le sol de l'étage était recouvert de tapis anciens, à tel point que Bella trouvait aberrant que quiconque puisse fouler ses tapis avec des chaussures sans les souiller irrémédiablement. Décidément Bella allait de surprise en surprise.

Alice ne s'arrêta devant aucune porte de l'étage, se contentant de les citer par leurs fonctions. Dans l'ordre : Le bureau de Carlisle, l'atelier d'Esmée, la salle de bain des précédents, les quartiers d'Alice ainsi que sa salle d'eau et la bibliothèque. Bella remarqua qu'elle avait omis de préciser la fonction de la pièce qui se trouvait juste à coté de sa chambre. Elle lui posa alors la question et Alice, se renfrognant, s'approcha de la porte blanche, tourna la poignée et lui indiqua qu'elle se trouvait désormais dans sa chambre puis quitta les lieux furieusement.

Bella entendit alors une voix s'élevé du rez-de-chaussée, hurlant : Pourquoi l'avez-vous mis dans la chambre d'amis ? Il y a de la place dans la mienne !

Curieux.


	5. Chapitre 4

Alice avait une capacité exceptionnelle. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé, l'avait même ignorée à certaines périodes de sa vie, mais elle n'en restait pas moins encrée en elle. Elle « voyait » les intentions des gens. Un don surnaturel qui pouvait, si elle s'en ventait, lui attirer des ennuis. Cependant sa famille soupçonnait quelque chose, du moins Carlisle soupçonnait quelque chose. Alice avait vu ses pensées secrètes, elle avait vu ses désirs profonds qu'il aurait plus que tout aimé réaliser, non pas avec sa femme mais bien avec sa fille adoptive : Alice. C'était dérangeant mais Alice pouvait s'en accommodé du moment qu'il ne passait pas à l'action tout comme son géniteur. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait vu les pensées de sa sœur. Elles se présentaient sous formes d'images désordonnées, souvent en noir et blanc, mais dont le sens global était clair. Bella avait envisagé l'espace de quelques secondes plaquer Alice contre les escaliers, lui relever les mains au dessus de la tête plaquant tout son corps sur le sien pour l'empêcher de faire un quelconque mouvement, que Bella n'aurait pas eu envie qu'elle fasse. Bella avait envisagé de remonter la robe qu'Alice portait jusqu'à sa taille, d'arracher d'un seul mouvement ses collants et son unique sous-vêtement, en finissant alors avec la dernière barrière entre ses doigts et l'humidité d'Alice.

Alice aimait la perception que Bella avait de l'acte sexuel. Elle avait la même. L'idée d'être totalement soumise à sa nouvelle sœur lui semblait, en cet instant, très alléchante voir irrésistible.

Certes Bella était instable, dangereuse même mais ce fait la rendait encore plus attirante aux yeux d'Alice. La violence était une jouissance pour elle et elle sentait Bella capable de lui apporter cette jouissance. Jamais personne n'avait été digne d'Alice, ses prétendants étant ou trop pervers ou trop violents, la violence allant souvent de pair avec la perversité. Mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé la personne capable de lui apporter ce qu'elle désirait : la juste mesure. Bella de par son instabilité mais aussi de par sa lutte contre l'adrénaline qui la submergeait couramment en faisait une personne intéressante du point de vue d'Alice : une personne utile. Alice avait d'abord pensée Bella indigne de son intention, une personne dérangée parmi tant d'autres. Mais à l'instant où elle avait gravis les marches de marbres pour montrer à la nouvelle venue son dortoir, elle avait vu cette dernière tressaillir à chaque déhancher qu'elle exécutait brillamment sous ses yeux. Peut-être Alice n'avait elle pas totalement perdu son don de séduction après tout.

Après cette vision Alice avait eu du mal à contenir son excitation. Elle avait à peine pu terminer la visite pour Bella et avait refusé de s'approcher de sa chambre, croyant ne pas pouvoir lutter contre son envie si elle visualisait un lit et Bella dans la même pièce. Elle avait donc terminé la visite expressément et s'était empressé de demandé à Esmée d'installer Bella dans sa chambre, à elle, croyant pouvoir agir la nuit même. Son besoin étant désormais pressant.

Bella l'avait surement entendue faire sa demande à ses parents mais peu lui importait. Avec un peu de chance elle ne se rendrait pas compte de la véritable signification de ses mots. Alice aurait alors tout le loisir de la surprendre, la nuit tombée. La surprise menait souvent à la révélation de vraies intentions.

Se tenant alors devant Esmée, les bras ballants sous la déception soudaine qui s'emparait d'elle, Alice, les larmes aux yeux, gravi à toute vitesse les marches qu'elle venait à peine de descendre. Se sentant submergée par la rage et l'incompréhension, elle claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre se laissa tomber derrière elle et se mit à fondre en larme, étouffant ses sanglots bruyant pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre. Personne sauf Bella à vrai dire et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Elle voulait que Bella vienne la « soutenir ». Elle voulait la prendre par les sentiments. Son besoin désormais irrépressible d'être le centre de l'attention de sa sœur ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes devenait obsessionnel.

Bella restait bouche bée devant la splendeur de sa chambre, les couleurs s'accordaient parfaitement : dans les tons beiges et marrons. Esmée y avait ajouté une petite touche qu'elle désignait comme représentative de la personnalité de Bella : Un grand lit à baldaquin aux colonnes magistrales en bois sombre et sculpté. La façade sud étant entièrement ouverte sur l'extérieur par une vitre géante, les draps dorés avait l'air d'un astre illuminant la pièce. Splendide. Seuls quelques bruits étouffés par les murs épais venaient gâcher la quiétude de ce moment. On aurait dit des sanglots… La chambre qui se trouvait à coté de la sienne était celle d'Alice et Bella imaginait mal Alice pleurer si fort sans aucune raison. Vu son tempérament, il devait être difficile d'arracher ne serait-ce qu'une larme à cette jeune fille. Bella entreprit alors quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Elle voulait montrer une once de compassion à sa nouvelle colocataire. S'avançant à grand pas vers la porte de sa propre chambre puis vers celle d'Alice, elle frappa. Elle pouvait dès à présent entendre chaque larme s'écrouler sur le parquer ancien. Alice ouvrit quelques secondes seulement après que son point ai heurté la porte. Elle devait être assise juste derrière. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, Alice, d'un bond, agrippa le cou de Bella, penchant sa tête vers la sienne, lui ouvrant la bouche de force pour y entrer sa langue de velours.

Bella ne savait pas comment réagir. Son cerveau été focalisé sur le bien que lui faisait la langue d'Alice, titillant tantôt la sienne tantôt ses lèvres. C'était mal. Certes Bella avait toujours été attirée par les femmes mais le fait que sa sœur l'embrasse (sœur qu'elle connaissait à peine de surcroit) relevait du malsain. Bella savait qu'elle devait mettre fin à cette extase. Alice était si jeune… pensa-t-elle.

Brisant leur étreinte, et, la dance sensuelle de leurs langues mutuelles, elle agrippa brutalement Alice (qui ne broncha pas), la plaqua violemment contre le mur le plus proche. Lui empoignant le cou assez fort pour lui arracher un cri, Bella s'approcha doucement de l'oreille d'Alice murmurant telle une amante :

-Ne me touche plus jamais sans mon consentement ! Si tu déroge à cette règle je te le ferais payer. A tel point que tu ne pourras plus jamais toucher quelqu'un comme tu viens de me toucher de toute ta vie. A toi de voir ce que tu veux. Pour ma part, je ne t'apprécie ni ne t'aime, alors ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner une quelconque marque d'affection. Je ne te le dirais qu'une fois.

Sur cette phrase elle lâcha Alice, qui tomba à genoux sur le sol.

Les larmes, cette fois réelles roulaient chaudement sur ses joues. Silencieuses et douloureuses.


	6. Chapitre 5

La première nuit de Bella dans la demeure des Cullen fut agitée. Ses rêves étaient étrangement orientés vers Alice. Il était clair que sa première journée en compagnie de sa nouvelle famille avait été haute en couleur. Et Bella, face à tant de changement, ne savait comment réagir. Il y avait d'abord Esmée qui, bien qu'extrêmement sympathique en faisait peut-être trop. Venait ensuite Carlisle, discret et impassible, presque inquiétant. Et enfin, Alice, la petite sœur excentrique et aguicheuse. Surtout Alice à vrai dire. Par un moyen qu'elle ignorait totalement, Alice avait réussi à s'introduire dans ses pensées secrètes et l'espace d'un instant elle avait réussi à les comprendre entièrement : elles s'étaient comme embrasées simultanément, partageant un instant durant, un désir inexplicable. C'était pour le moins troublant. Savoir qu'une gamine dénouée de toute expérience réussissait à lui faire tourner la tête comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait paraissait étrange pour Bella, mais pour être honnête son jolie petit cul ne laissait aucune place à l'hésitation : Bella désirait Alice à un point inimaginable.

Une pensée se rappelait à elle sans cesse, un souvenir plus exactement. Celui d'Alice s'insinuant doucement entre ses lèvres, titillant sa langue sensuellement. Elle imaginait plus, toujours plus, allant jusqu'à entrevoir sa propre langue léchant assidument l'intimité d'Alice. Et ensuite ? Ensuite son réveil sonna, il était temps de se préparer pour son premier jour parmi les adolescents sans intérêts de sa nouvelle ville d'adoption. Bella ne s'en faisait pas pour le retard qu'elle avait accumulée scolairement ces derniers mois, elle était douée, faite pour étudier et d'une logique implacable. D'ailleurs, il serait logique et sage d'oublier ces petites galipettes fantasmées pour son propre bien.

Se levant de son immense lit doré, elle tituba dangereusement jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Dieu que ses joues étaient roses et son regard brillant. Résidus de son rêve certainement. Se débarrassant instinctivement de son pyjama, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise au toucher de son humidité dégoulinant le long de ses cuisses. Il serait dommage, alors que son entrejambe abandonné d'autrui depuis plusieurs semaines lui hurlait de lui prêter un soupçon d'attention, de gaspiller cette opportunité de calmer un temps soit peu ses ardeurs. A peine cinq minutes auparavant elle avait entreprit d'oublier Alice, pour son propre bien mais aussi pour le bien de sa sœur. Alice jouait avec elle, s'amusait de la voir réagir à ses provocations. Mais cette résolution pouvait attendre un peu. Elle oublierait Alice… dans vingt minutes.

Bella perdait progressivement contenance, gravissant à chaque va et viens de ses doigts, un palier vers l'extase. Ses gémissements s'amplifiaient jusqu'à échapper à son contrôle l'espace de quelques secondes. Quelques secondes de trop apparemment puisqu'une voix retentit bruyamment derrière la porte

-Besoin d'aide Sœurette ? S'enquit Alice, son ton révélant une note d'humour sarcastique.

Bella surprise mais accaparée par son petit jeu érotique, ne retint plus ses cris, acquiescement implicite à la question de sa sœur.

Alice pour seule réponse partit d'un rire sincère et cristallin, symbole d'un pardon peut-être accordé.

La vue de l'heure s'affichant en chiffres blanc sur le mur principal de la salle de bain fit sursauté Bella, elle devait partir d'ici dix minutes et elle n'était ni séchée ni habillée.

Pour ce qui est des vêtements, il n'y avait pas matière à réfléchir, l'uniforme étant de rigueur dans son futur lycée mais un premier jour étant toujours décisif, elle entreprit vivement de se maquiller. Subtil mais présent, son maquillage était remarquable. Il n'en restait pas moins que l'heure tournait et qu'elle devait sortir du manoir Cullen dans la minute si elle voulait arriver à l'heure, quoi qu'un retard serait une bonne manière de voir ce que sa voiture neuve valait.

Prenant son sac au passage, elle sortit en trébuchant de la maison remarquant aussi qu'Alice était assise dans SA voiture, à la place passager, les jambes croisées nonchalamment, un roman sur les genoux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda Bella, un mélange de dédain et d'arrogance dans la voix.

-Ba je t'attendais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu pense que je fais le pied de gru depuis une demi-heure pour rien ? Je voulais m'assurer de ton style avant de partir. C'est plutôt sympa mais si je puis me permettre je doute que tes pieds supporte la torture que tu va leur infliger toute la journée. D'ailleurs, tu compte conduire avec ça ?

- Oui je compte conduire avec ça ? Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas l'âge de conduire de toute façon.

- Détrompe toi, lui répondit ça sœur, j'ai dix-sept ans tout comme toi et j'ai aussi une voiture qui d'ailleurs est beaucoup plus moderne que la tienne. Elle sort d'où cette épave ?

-Cadeau d'Esmée, pour ce qui est de ton âge, arrête de me mentir ça ne sers à rien et je finirais en te mettant en garde : une remarque négative sur ma voiture et je t'étrangle. C'est clair ?

- Super, souffla Alice. Moi aussi je suis heureuse de t'avoir comme sœur. Bon, tu démarre où je dois le faire moi-même …

Sur cette conversation brève, Bella conduit jusqu'au lycée en silence. Ses talons la gênait mais elle ne s'en plaint pas, elle allait faire grande impression.

**Les Reviews étant très appréciés de l'auteur, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire… **

**Qui sait, peut être que la cadence des chapitres augmentera. ^^**


	7. Chapitre 6

**J'ai été touchée de constater que mon petit mot du chapitre 5 avait fait son effet. Je tenais donc à vous remercier de me lire et de m'encourager dans mon écriture.**

Bella s'était permis quelques excentricités pour ce qui est de son uniforme. La jupe plissée traditionnelle était environ dix centimètres plus courte que l'ensemble des autres et les classiques chaussures noires avaient été remplacées par des escarpins aux talons gigantesques, accentuant la longueur déjà signifiable de ses jambes. Son chemisier blanc entrouvert laissait paraitre une peau ivoire sans défaut ainsi que le bombement sensuel du commencement de sa poitrine.

Le regard qu'Alice portait sur sa sœur était on ne peut plus explicite : mélange d'impatience et d'admiration. Son propre uniforme étant retouché elle n'avait pas imaginé pas que Bella puisse faire plus provoquant qu'elle. A priori elle s'était trompée. Sa nouvelle sœur était tout bonnement splendide. Et les yeux des élèves du lycée de Seattle révélaient la même pensée qu'Alice. On se serait presque cru dans un film. Cette scène était celle où l'héroïne sortait de sa voiture, filmée au ralenti, chaque plan détaillant un peu plus sa tenue et la direction des regards qui lui étaient destinés.

Bella paraissait sure d'elle, un peu trop peut-être. Alice et elle traversèrent le parking bondé (elles avaient finalement réussi à arriver à l'heure : un miracle si je puis me permettre) sans accordé la moindre attention à ceux qui les dévisageaient avec insistance. L'ensemble scolaire se regroupait en plusieurs bâtiments surement blancs à une époque mais qui, à force de recevoir les précipitations incessantes de la région avaient jaunis. Le premier cours de Bella s'exécutait dans le bâtiment B, celui qui, d'après les commentaires servait principalement aux cours de sciences. Se dirigeant à grand pas vers sa salle (s'aidant discrètement du plan du lycée fournit, le matin même par Esmée) elle s'aperçu que sa « petite sœur » la suivait toujours de près. Curieuse de voir ce qu'Alice avait l'intention de faire, Bella s'arrêta au milieu du grand couloir central donnant accès à chacune des salles. Non seulement Alice se heurta à elle mais elle s'écria :

-Putin Bella, tu fous quoi là ? T'as l'impression que c'est normal de s'arrêter en plein milieu du passage, TOI ?

Toute activité avait cessé autour d'elles. Bella s'était retournée et fixait ardemment Alice. Cette dernière, un sourire narquois aux lèvres semblait profiter pleinement du moment. Elle avait volontairement déclenché les hostilités, elle voulait pousser Bella dans ses retranchements, trouver ses limites. Et quoi de mieux qu'un premier jour dans un nouveau lycée pour vous mettre mal à l'aise. En cet instant Bella n'avait pas le choix. Soit elle détruisait toute tentative d'irrespect possible soit elle se laisser traiter ainsi par Alice, autant dire comme une victime pour le restant de sa vie scolaire dans ce lycée. Alice ne la connaissait pas assez et ça se ressentait : Bella n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais une victime.

Empoignant la gorge d'Alice, la soulevant ainsi de quelques bons centimètres, Bella plaqua sa sœur contre le mur. La surprise collective fut de rigueur en cet instant mais personne ne bougea paralysés ou trop lâches pour agir. L'air commençait à manquer aux poumons de notre chère Alice, pourtant, loin de desserrer son étreinte Bella lui murmura d'une voix folle :

-Tu n'as donc rien appris la première fois ?

Et la relâcha enfin. Le sourire narquois imprimés sur les lèvres d'Alice semblait avoir changé son visage en une expression d'intense jouissance.

Bella avait, en quelque sorte, étouffé toute mauvaise intention possible à son égard de la part de ses nouveau camarades en moins d'une minute. Néanmoins l'expression d'Alice avait été étrangement effrayante : dénuée de toute peur, empreinte d'une excitation pure.

Alice avait cours désormais. Cours de science, une matière qu'elle détestait. Ce qui sauvait un tant soit peu sa matinée était la seule pensée des traits de Bella lorsqu'elle s'apercevrait qu'elles avaient toutes les deux le même âge et qu'elles étaient dans la même classe de surcroit. L'idée qu'elle s'était faite de ce moment était magnifiquement repris par la réalité (normal me direz-vous compte tenu du don d'Alice). La confiance affichée de Bella vola en éclats à la seconde où ses yeux rencontrèrent les prunelles malveillantes de sa sœur. Alice était assise au deuxième rang, les jambes croisées de manière à ce que sa jupe dévoile plus qu'elle ne cachait, un stylo rose à entre les doigts. Elle attirait l'attention de toute la classe. A vrai dire elle attirait surtout l'attention du genre masculin. Le genre féminin se contentant de la dénigrer ou de la craindre. Bella s'aperçu rapidement qu'Alice n'était pas aimée. Elle était respectée et crainte, une reine en quelque sorte. Elle n'avait besoin de personne mais les autres dépendaient terriblement d'elle. C'était effrayant. Revenant de sa stupeur Bella s'assit à coté d'Alice, cette place étant la seule vacante, et lui chuchota :

- Dis-moi que nous n'aurons que ce cours en commun…

- Et non, tu vas devoir me supporter ici et à la maison pour le restant de l'année, enfin si tu reste.

- Vraiment ? Merde Alice pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ce matin ?

- Je l'ai fait mais tu ne m'as tout bonnement pas cru, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?

- Attends, tu as vraiment dix sept ans ?

- Bien sur. Je suis même un peu plus vieille que toi, tu es née en mars n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais wow c'est pas possible, tu es minuscule et…

- Et quoi ? s'écria Alice, tout à coup furieuse.

- Et bien sans vouloir t'offenser j'ai connu des filles de quinze ans qui avait plus de poitrine que toi.

- Excuses moi de te décevoir, répondit sa sœur, un sourire malicieux de retour sur ses lèvres, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, tu te fous de ma poitrine. Disons que ton fantasme préféré se situe plus bas dans mon anatomie.

Bella du se broyer les doigts sur la paillasse pour ne pas tuer Alice. Décidément, elle cherchait la guerre.

**Reviews ?**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Voilà je pense avoir fait vite puisque c'était une de vos exigences ^^ j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

Alice se déshabillait lentement, s'humectant les lèvres avec excitation. Le regard que chacune des filles présentes lui accordait ne faisant qu'accroitre le frisson qui lui traversait les muscles. Elle était belle et elle le savait. Cette confiance lui permettait de jouer, de manipuler ses fidèles sujets. Et puisque la jalousie ne pouvait mener qu'à deux option : la haine ou le respect, qui, cela dit paraissait être une tentative dérisoire pour lui ressembler, pour faire en sorte que son aura lumineuse éclaircisse quelque peu celle des adolescentes ternes qu'étaient ses camarades, elle était gagnante sur tout les tableaux, de l'attention lui était donnée.

Il était 13h00 et le professeur d'Education Physique s'impatientait derrière la porte close du vestiaire féminin. Cela faisait désormais une demi-heure que ses élèves était cloitrée dans cette pièce. Une demi-heure pendant laquelle il s'était demandé s'il lui fallait entrer.

Les filles avaient passé le clair de leur temps à dévisager Alice de la tête aux pieds, remarquant tantôt ses sous-vêtements, tantôt sa peau d'albâtre qui exerçait un subtil contraste avec ceux-ci. A vrai dire une seule des huit filles que contenait le vestiaire intéressait Alice : Bella. Se retournant avec grâce elle entreprit de croiser le regard de sa sœur pour se baigner dans le désir qui y régnait. Seulement aucun désir habitant les yeux de Bella ne lui était destiné. Son regard d'un vert criard était dirigé vers deux énormes ballons emballés d'un rose pastel écœurant, la poitrine pour le moins généreuse de sa camarade Amy. Dégoutée et plus que tout ridiculement offensée Alice passa avec haine son débardeur de sport puis son short court bleu nuit. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait hâtivement vers la porte, une gamine on ne peut plus banale lança avec décontraction :

-Eh, Amy, tu nous à pas raconter ce qui c'était passé avec la petite rousse de San Francisco pendant les vacances… Dis-nous tout.

-Oh… j'ai du oublier, rétorqua celle-ci la voix soudainement emplit d'une douleur réelle. Et bien, nous sommes sorties ensemble environ une semaine, nous nous sommes vite aperçues que nous ne nous correspondions pas. C'est tout.

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés moins distinctement que les premiers, comme voilés ou étouffés. Pour cause, les yeux d'Amy avaient laissés échapper une seule et unique larme.

Alice s'arrêta, se retourna, comme captivée par la scène qui allait suivre, un mélange de douleur et de colère encrées sur son beau visage.

Bella s'était timidement approchée d'Amy et tendant la main vers son épaule elle lui dit :

-Euh… je suis désolée, ça à l'air d'être une histoire compliquée. On ne se connait pas vraiment mais si tu as besoins de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas. Je suis là pour toi.

Sur cette dernière phrase, Bella s'était retournée vers Alice, un sourire d'intense satisfaction aux lèvres, un sourire diabolique souligné par un petit clin d'œil.

Alice était folle de rage. Putain, Bella était sienne. En aucun cas elle pouvait laisser se former ne serait-ce qu'une once de désir de la part de Bella pour cette pétasse décolorée qu'était Amy. C'est pourquoi elle lança :

-C'est bizarre quand même Amy, je pensais que tu préférais le service trois pièce. Enfin c'est ce que tu laisse paraitre avec Monsieur Brandon.

Amy s'empourpra et enfila son jogging à vitesse éclair. Elle sortit aussi rapidement que ses longues jambes lui permettaient, bousculant Alice au passage et renversant Monsieur Brandon, son professeur, qui n'avait pas bougé de derrière la porte du vestiaire.

Alice contente de sa petite vengeance repris confiance en elle et ordonna à ses camarades de sortir. Elle retint cependant Bella avant qu'elle ne sorte. Le visage blême, elle l'avertit :

-Ecoute moi bien petite garce, je sais que ça te plais de jouer avec moi, mais je vais être claire pour ne pas avoir à me répéter : Tu couches avec elle et je fais de ta vie un enfer. Tu ne me connais pas, tu n'as donc encore rien vu. Tiens-toi à carreau compris ?

-Hum… Alice, Alice… Tu n'apprendras donc jamais de tes erreurs. Alors je vais être tout aussi claire que tu l'as été et je vais te le dire lentement histoire que ta petite tête imprime bien : JE…FAIS… CE… QUE…JE…VEUX. Mais il est vrai que ta copine Amy est torride et pour ne rien te cacher, j'ai bien envie d'être très amie avec elle. Maintenant si tu permets j'aimerais aller en cours. Non pas que l'idée d'être seule avec toi dans un vestiaire pendant deux heures me déplaise, mais j'ai un rencart à préparer.

Après ce court interstice, Bella dégagea rapidement le bras d'Alice qui bloquait son passage, et se précipita dans le gymnase, un sourire énorme encré sur son visage. Se dirigeant vers Amy qui s'était postée le plus loin possible du professeur de sport, sur le terrain de volley le plus proche du vestiaire, elle ne se départit pas de son sourire et lui proposa :

-Eh, Amy ! On fait équipe ? Tu le regretteras pas je suis la meilleure joueuse de volley de cet Etat.

- D'accord, lui répondit gentiment Amy. D'ailleurs je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure, c'était sympa de me soutenir. Ces pimbêches sans personnalité ne comprennent pas qu'une personne puisse vouloir garder des choses pour elle, tout doit se savoir dans ce groupe.

-Oh ! De rien c'était normal. Mais dis moi, tu fais quoi après les cours ?

- Euh… Rien ! lui répondit Amy. Pourquoi ?

- Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller se manger une glace, il fait plutôt chaud aujourd'hui. Ca te remonterait peut-être un peu le moral.

Bella était anxieuse mais elle ne le montra pas, elle avait envie de sortir avec Amy. Non seulement pour faire languir Alice mais aussi parce que nom de Dieu, cette fille était canon ! Aux formes pulpeuse et au regard d'un bleu extraordinaire : elle devait se la faire.

-Ok, répondit Amy. Mais à une condition, en fait non à deux conditions. Premièrement jures moi de ne pas me parler d'Alice, je sais qu'elle fait partie de ta famille mais cette pétasse prétentieuse commence à me gonfler. Deuxièmement, laisse moi t'inviter, tu es nouvelle je ne voudrais pas te donner une piètre opinion de l'hospitalité des Seattleites.

Amy, avait tout pour plaire mais critiquer Alice la faisait chuter dans son estime. Ca ne serait qu'un jouet, SON jouet.

**N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer **


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Je suis navrée d'avoir mis tant de temps à écrire ce nouveau chapitre mais examen oblige, mon temps d'écriture s'en est trouvé réduit. J'espère tout de même que cette suite va vous plaire et vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture**_

Amy était sympathique : aucun trouble psychologique n'habitait son esprit, aucune pensée malsaine ne transparaissait dans ses actes. Elle était tout simplement ouverte d'esprit et c'est cette ouverture qui faisait son charme.

Bella tenait une conversation on ne peut plus banale avec elle depuis maintenant plus de deux heures. Elles avaient évoqué le temps atroce qu'il faisait dans cette région des Etats-Unis et ce, toute l'année et le fait qu'il était miraculeux qu'un brin de soleil avait réussi à percer en cette journée. La suite s'était transformer en un monologue d'Amy lui résumant chaque personne de la classe, voir même du lycée les introduisant par leurs qualités ou leurs défauts principaux.

A vrai dire Bella n'avait pas écouté un mot du monologue d'Amy. Elle était concentrée sur la magnifique robe bleu marine qui moulait parfaitement le corps athlétique de son interlocutrice. L'interrompant presque Bella décida de changer de sujet et de l'orienter vers un sujet qui se rapprochait de son plan.

Au fait Amy, s'enquit-elle, dans le vestiaire tout à l'heure, les filles ont bien dit que tu étais sortie avec « une rousse » ?

Amy rougit, détourna les yeux de ceux de Bella et devint brusquement silencieuse. Bella s'impatientait mais lorsqu'elle voulu réitérer sa question Amy lui répondit.

Euh… Oui. Tu as raison d'être surprise mais c'est le cas. J'aime les filles et au lycée tout le monde le sait et ne cesse de me faire des réflexions. Tu vas surement me dire que je suis absurde puisque si je n'avais rien dit à personne, je n'aurais pas à vivre ça mais Alice était ma meilleure amie et en aucun cas je ne me serais doutée qu'elle le répèterait.

Bella semblait choqué, presque traumatisée, son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion mais derrière ses prunelles ont pouvait distinguer un dédain maitrisé. Non pas dirigée vers Alice mais vers Amy pour la bêtise dont elle avait fait preuve en confiant une telle chose à sa sœur.

Oh … Mais pourquoi tu lui as dit ?

Je n'en sais rien a vrai dire, répondit Amy.

C'était déroutant. La perception que Bella se faisait de sa sœur avait tout bonnement éclaté en morceaux. Elle avait tendance à bien cerner les gens et Alice était plus qu'un livre ouvert à ses yeux mais elle n'avait tout bonnement pas mesuré l'ampleur de son narcissisme cruel, normal me direz vous elle ne la connaissait que peu mais elle pensait Alice provocatrice et hautaine mais jamais elle ne se serait imaginé qu'elle puisse faire preuve d'autant d'hypocrisie envers une de ses « amies » pour se valoriser. Après tout elle s'en fichait. Certes c'était une surprise mais cet acte lui permettrais de mettre Amy dans sa poche plus facilement voir même maintenant. Se levant brusquement elle s'accroupie près d'Amy, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il n'y avait, en cet instant aucune hésitation dans le baiser que Bella donna à Amy. Un baiser tendre mais passionné, un baiser doux empli de désir.

S'écartant l'espace d'une demi seconde, Bella entrouvrit les yeux, curieuse de voir l'expression qu'arborait Amy. Cette dernière était tout sourire, une étincelle éclatante illuminant son regard. Elle agrippa vivement les cheveux de Bella et la rapprocha de son visage lui rendant son baiser avec plus d'ardeur que jamais.

Les instincts primaires de Bella se réveillaient. Son immense faiblesse transformée en violence extrême revenait au galop gelant son cœur au passage. C'était toujours ainsi que ça se passait, aucune fille ne réussissait à lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin : une once d'humanité dans ces moments d'intimité. Mais peu lui importait en cet instant, elle ne pouvait pas tout avoir après tout.

Soulevant doucement la robe de sa camarade, Bella entreprit de la caresser lentement, la titillant toujours plus au fur et à mesure que sa main approchait de l'endroit crucial. Ses doigts voletaient sur le tissu satiné de son sous-vêtement arrachant au passage un cri d'impatience à Amy tandis qu'elle lui dévorait les lèvres.

Bella sentait presque physiquement cette impatience, elle la goutait, en jouissait. L'excitation était à son comble : non seulement nos deux jeunes filles se trouvaient toujours dans un lieu publique mais elles s'apprêtaient à y faire l'amour dans les minutes qui suivaient. Du moins c'est ce que semblait supposer leurs actes. Bella n'était pas de cet avis. Elle voulait faire languir sa partenaire, la pousser dans les retranchements de la frustration, elle voulait la voir devenir violente sous la pression du désir grandissant, elle voulait que son humidité la fasse souffrir tant son bas ventre l'attendait.

Bella stoppa ses doigts habiles. Les posant fermement sur la cuisse d'une Amy plus que surprise. Une surprise qui laissait cependant deviner un soupçon de colère.

Qu'est ce que tu fous ? s'enquit notre blondinette

Bella le regard fou lui lécha sensuellement les lèvres en guise de réponse.

Amy lui attrapa le poignet et entreprit de faire faire à Bella les magnifiques mouvements qu'elle avait exécuté seulement quelques secondes auparavant.

Grave erreur de la part de notre petite nouvelle dans la vie de notre dangereuse Bella. C'est elle qui guidait, elle décidait de qui jouait et de la nature du jeu. En l'occurrence elle avait décidé de pimenter le jeu. Le sexe n'avait que peu d'importance pour Bella seul son petit manège comptait. Bien sur le plaisir apporté par une relation sexuelle était une plus value mais ce n'était pas le but principal.

Amy était entrée dans le jeu de notre prédatrice et elle en était désormais prisonnière. Un lapin dans la fosse au serpent. Elle n'en ressortirait pas indemne. Son esprit et son corps en serait changés à tout jamais ce demandant comment il était possible d'allier si pertinemment douleur et plaisir, se demandant de qu'elle manière elle en était arrivé à apprécié ce qui lui était infligé, pire encore s'interrogeant sur ce qui la pousserait à vouloir recommencer. Elle entrerait dans le monde de Bella, un monde de souffrance. Souffrance accumulée depuis l'enfance. Souffrance qui hantait ses souvenirs et ses songes. La souffrance d'une **meutrière.**

_**N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont vraiment très appréciés et qu'ils accélèrent la cadence des chapitres.**_


	10. Chapitre 9

_**J'ai un peu de retard ces temps ci je vous le concède mais j'espère que cette attente rendra ce chapitre aussi bon qu'un vert de grand cru pour un connaisseur (je plaisante bien sur). Sur cette référence, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

Il était 19h30 et Bella rentrait seulement. Elle était exténuée. Ce premier jour avait été plus intéressant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle n'avait pas couché avec Amy. Elle préférait attendre le moment propice, attendre qu'Amy lui fasse entièrement confiance et commence même à l'aimer d'une certaine manière. Il serait alors jubilatoire de faire exploser cette confiance et cet amour d'un seul coup. Pourquoi ? Pour le plaisir tout simplement. Bella n'avait rien contre Amy personnellement, elle était simplement le genre de petite allumeuse avec lequel Bella adorait s'amuser. L'apothéose de ce petit jeu étant la rage d'Alice provoquée par le fait de voir celle qu'elle désirait prendre son pied avec une autre, tout était vraiment parfait.

Alice l'attendait, assise sur le perron un bol entre les mains, elle la dévisageait à chaque gorgée qu'elle ingérait. Bella avançait assurément et aussi vite que ses échasses le lui permettaient.

Regarde ce que tu bois petite sœur. Tu risque de baver en me regardant, lui lança-t-elle.

Alice surprise par cette réplique s'empourpra l'espace d'un instant mais se reprit instinctivement, arborant à nouveau son masque de mépris et d'assurance. Elle ne répondit pas à sa sœur, elle n'en avait pas besoin après tout son visage était le reflet de ses pensées en cet instant.

Alors on boude ? reprit Bella. J'avais pourtant l'impression que tu étais de bonne humeur ce matin.

Un sourire narquois prit place sur ses lèvres révélant des dents parfaites, d'un blanc immaculé.

Serais-ce parce que je préfère m'amuser avec ta copine qu'avec toi ?

Le visage d'Alice changea du tout au tout. Cette immonde petite garce campagnarde s'amusait avec SES sentiments. Elle allait vite comprendre que personne ne jouait avec Alice, non personne.

Ta gueule l'allumeuse.

Cette simple réplique de part sa froideur et le ton employer par Alice la rendait piquante voir on ne peut plus insultante. Quelques mots réussissaient en fin de compte à résumer le flot de pensées qui altérait la capacité de réflexion d'Alice : bon point.

Pardon ? oh excuse moi, était-ce une tentative de m'éblouir avec ta répartie ? Parce que si tel était le cas je te conseille d'oublier ne serait-ce que l'idée. Jamais tu ne me feras taire de cette façon, tu ne feras que m'amuser.

Telle fut la dernière réplique de Bella avant que sa sœur ne disjoncte complètement. Tout d'abord une vague de paroles incompréhensibles sortirent de sa bouche, un murmure plus qu'autre chose. Ce ne fut que lorsque le niveau de décibel de la voix d'Alice augmenta violemment que Bella comprit que cette conversation finirait mal.

Tu veux qu'on parle de répartie PETASSE ? Alors allons-y ! Que peux-tu donc me répondre lorsque je te parle de Victor Brown ? Montre moi donc ce qu'il se passe quand je l'évoque et quand je te dis qu'il aurait mieux fait de t'achever en même temps que ta putain de mère !

Alice n'aurait jamais du prononcer ces mots. Pour son propre bien. Bella choquée et engourdie par la colère qui la rongeait ne bougea pas l'espace d'un instant puis décida que la meilleure solution serait de coller son poing dans le joli visage de cette sale petite salope avec laquelle elle devait cohabiter. Enfin, si elle mourait Bella n'aurait plus à la supporter… Et merde elle ne pouvait pas la tuer. Bon, un poing suffirait.

C'est ainsi que le visage d'Alice prit une teinte vermillon au niveau de son arcade sourcilière.

Maintenant que j'ai pu te signifier que ma répartie était sans faille, je vais aller grignoter quelque chose ? Tu as faim ? s'enquit Bella

Une Alice en état de choc se trouvait sous ses yeux, elle se tenait la tête d'un air de dément.

Tu m'as frappé… Tu m'as frappé… répétait-elle inlassablement. Au VISAGE ! Tu as osé me faire ça à moi ! Je te jure que tu me le paieras sale garce ! Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer et ceux jusqu'à ce que tu partes de chez moi ou que tu meurs.

Alice n'avait vu cette décision qu'une seule fraction de seconde avant que le poing de sa sœur ne se fracasse contre son visage, un laps de temps trop court pour pouvoir agir. L'esprit de sa sœur avait été un chao jusqu'à ce que sa décision soit prise, un enchevêtrement d'images flous mais avec un réel scénario. Un scénario répétitif qui dévoilait comme dénouement sa propre mort de diverses manières. Néanmoins l'espace de quelques secondes, son choix s'était porté sur la seconde option que vous connaissez à présent.

Honteuse et par-dessus tout rageuse, Alice s'engouffra dans la maison d'un pas rapide mais bruyant, monta les escaliers et claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre.

Sa chambre était ordonnée, parfaite en soi. Le plus impressionnant étant l'immense miroir moyenâgeux qui ornait le mur le plus proche de la porte. C'est vers ce miroir qu'Alice se dirigea instinctivement après son altercation avec Bella. Un filet de sang ruisselait de ses sourcils jusqu'à sa joue et on pouvait clairement distinguer l'endroit où les phalanges de sa sœur avait heurté son visage puisqu'un cercle violacé commençait à y apparaitre. Une abomination pour Alice. Son visage, son corps étaient une arme délicieuse pour jouir de son statut : elle était admirée et enviée pour sa quasi perfection. Si cette arme venait à être dégradée, jamais elle ne pourrait le supporter. D'ordinaire elle aimait se regarder dans cette immense surface glacée mais aujourd'hui son reflet ne lui révélait plus qu'un être vulnérable. Elle espérait que cet état ne durerait pas longtemps. En attendant il était hors de question qu'elle mette un pied en dehors de sa chambre. Rageuse d'avoir été poussé à ce confinement elle émit un cri de frustration et planta ses poings dans la surface miroitante.

Déboussolée Alice resta silencieuse et presque léthargique durant quelques bonnes minutes. Ses mains étaient égratignées mais pas assez pour être un danger, une mutilation de plus ou de moins, au point où elle en était…

Comme venu d'une autre planète Carlisle qui était à présent seul avec Alice (Esmée étant déjà depuis une bonne heure occupée à son club de lecture et Bella venant de claquer la porte d'entrée) apparut sur le pas de la porte, anxieux mais curieux.

Il avait désinfecté les plaies d'Alice, l'avait prise dans ses bras, l'avait bercé doucement puis le moment venu il l'avait couché sur son lit, embrassé comme un père puis comme un amant. Profitant de son extrême faiblesse il glissa une main sous sa jupe…

_**Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Reviews ?**_


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Vous remarquerez surement que ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents, d'où mon léger retard dans la publication ^^. Je tiens tout de même à vous prévenir, âmes sensibles s'abstenir ce chapitre est chauffé à blanc**_

Son envie grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait le corps de sa « fille ». Jamais il ne l'avait considéré ainsi mais tel était la décision de la loi. Carlisle n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant. Il connaissait que trop bien sont penchant pour les jeunes filles. Son propre enfant aurait fini par atteindre l'adolescence et alors il ne se serait pas pardonné de commettre un inceste. Mais la fille qu'il caressait, cella là même qui était presque inconsciente, trop fatiguée pour ouvrir les yeux ou le repousser, n'avait aucun lien avec lui, elle n'était pas son sang.

Carlisle avait été attiré par Alice dès l'année qui avait précédé son entrée dans l'adolescence. Cette gamine avait toujours été aguicheuse, trop pour son bien à vrai dire. Il l'avait recueilli alors qu'elle n'avait que neuf ans, dès la fin du procès de son père. Il l'avait élevée, nourrie et habillée. Elle avait vécu dans un luxe que jamais elle n'aurait connu sans lui. Il était la personne qu'il lui avait toujours fallu. Il l'avait écoutée et conseillée dans les moments difficiles. Il lui semblait désormais normal qu'elle lui rende la pareille d'une manière ou d'une autre. En l'occurrence c'est de CETTE manière qu'il voulait qu'elle s'acquitte de sa dette.

Elle avait la peau si douce, si blanche… Des formes voluptueuses mais pures, le propre de la jeunesse. Il avait envi d'elle, envie qu'elle lui lance ce fameux regard empli de sous entendus avec lequel elle s'amusait à le regarder à longueurs de temps. Carlisle n'avait jamais craqué, il avait dominé ses pensées jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Après tout c'était le moment idéal : Esmée ne rentrerait pas avant minuit et qui sait à quelle heure rentrerait sa nouvelle fille…

Bella quoique du même âge qu'Alice ne l'attirait pas. Il ne pensait pas à elle de la manière dont il pensait à Alice. Elle était froide et distante, vigoureuse et sèche. Tout le contraire de son Alice.

Alice savait ce qu'il se passait en cet instant, elle en était on ne peut plus consciente mais sa fatigue lui martelait le crâne avec une force qu'elle se sentait incapable de résister physiquement. Intérieurement elle hurlait. Voilà que ce sinistre schéma se reproduisait. Elle avait déjà perdu un père devait elle perdre encore celui-ci ? Il semblerait que le destin ai répondu par l'affirmatif à cette question.

Alice avait toujours vu les fantasmes de Carlisle, elle avait toujours senti l'étincelle d'hésitation à prendre une réelle décision mais elle avait minimisé ses visions. Carlisle n'était pas seulement un pervers refoulé car marié, c'était un détraqué. Plus encore que son géniteur qui, lui ne l'avait jamais toucher de cette manière. Son véritable père, lui au moins avait éprouvé un tant soit peu de remords, de dégout pour lui-même pour ses pensées, Carlisle quant à lui jouissait de ses sentiments malsains. L'erreur d'Alice avait été de ne pas mesurer l'ampleur de ces sentiments, leur force. Elle était à présent prise au piège, étalée sur le dos comme droguée, horrifiée de voir s'envoler sa virginité dans ces circonstances, et avec cet homme…

Elle se laissait donc aller dans les bras de Morphée, incapable de bouger réellement.

Bella se baladait dans un parc voisin de sa nouvelle résidence. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à ce faire à sa nouvelle famille, à sa nouvelle vie et sa nouvelle baraque… Mais même si les nouveautés de sa vie la chamboulaient quelque peu, cela passerait. Elle devait vivre avec quelque chose de bien plus pesant : son passé. Certes chaque individu au cours de sa vie traverse un période noire dont il est (s'il est sain d'esprit j'entends), peu fier. Cependant il est rare qu'une gamine de dix sept ans traverse ce qu'elle avait du vivre. Une personne normale pouvait même vivre sans jamais avoir vu ce que ses yeux avaient du supporter. Des choses atroces qui l'avaient changée, qui avaient laissées des traces indélébiles sur son psychisme. De quel crime était-elle coupable ? Elle ne le savait pas, à vrai dire ses souvenirs étaient flous et ses pensées avaient été troublées après le soir où elle avait perdu sa mère. Pour être franche elle ne savait si ce qu'elle avait fait relevait du Bien ou du Mal. Marcher l'aidait à réfléchir, à se souvenir mais aussi à envisager son avenir. Sa sœur la laissait perplexe, elle qui avait l'aptitude pratique de pouvoir lire les gens d'un simple échange de paroles restait hébété face à sa colocataire. Les éléments de la personnalité constituaient un puzzle dont les pièces ne pouvaient s'emboiter, un véritable mystère.

En parlant de paroles échangées, les dernières qu'elle avait échangées avec Alice laissaient à désirer mais cette petite conne l'avait bien mérité. Jamais elle n'aurait du osé parler de ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. D'ailleurs Bella elle-même ne se souvenait pas exactement des circonstances exactes du drame. La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque Bella consulta sa montre. 21h15. Il était temps de rentrer. Autant jouer les petites filles modèles pour que ses parents lui accordent un minimum de confiance. Du moins pour un temps.

Introduisant la grosse clé couleur bronze dans la serrure, Bella la tourna… deux fois ? Bien quelle ne connaissait pas encore la maison dans les détails, elle savait que PERSONNE ne fermait JAMAIS la porte à double tours. C'était d'ailleurs les mots exacts qu'Esmée avaient prononcés.

Bella était anxieuse, quelqu'un s'était-il introduit dans la maison ?

Y a quelqu'un ? s'enquit-elle sur le champ.

Pas de réponse mais de l'extérieur elle avait pu constater que la lumière de la chambre d'Alice était allumée. Sa sœur bondait donc encore. Elle devait être occupée à ce morfondre en essayant de maquiller le bleu formé sur son arcade sourcilière. Elle devrait peut-être songer à l'aider… Ne serait-ce que pour s'enivrer de son air offensé lorsqu'elle lui poserait la question. Grimpant les marches deux à deux, pressée à cette pensée, elle arriva au palier en un rien de temps. Elle frappa énergiquement la porte en bois blanc, patienta, rien ne se produisit. Elle frappa une deuxième et une troisième fois sans qu'aucune voix ne lui réponde. Bella entreprit alors d'ouvrir la porte sans le consentement de l'occupante de la chambre. La porte était fermée. Elle la cogna à plusieurs reprise avec son épaule le bois fragile jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Un sentiment de panique l'avait submergé l'espace d'un instant. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve Alice profondément endormie, bordée et émettant des adorables petits bruits incompréhensibles. Seule ombre au tableau, Carlisle se trouvait là lui aussi, la chemise déboutonnée jusqu'au nombril, le pantalon froissé.

Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda Bella à son père

J'étais venu réconforter Alice, elle était en larmes… Je l'ai bercée jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, répondit Carlisle un sourire aux lèvres.

Et je suppose que dans ce cas votre chemise était superflue, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire de Carlisle s'était évanoui.

Je l'avais enlevée quelque instant sachant qu'elle était trempée.

Hum… Bien sur, et je suppose que si je soulève la couverture d'Alice elle est en tenue de nuit, non ?

Bella s'avança vers le drap dans l'intention de lier le geste à la parole.

Alice portait toujours la même tenue. Enfin à priori. Son chemisier était en lambeaux et sa jupe remontée jusqu'à son ventre. Le seul soulagement de Bella fut de voir que la culotte d'Alice était intacte. Bella se retourna vivement vers Carlisle qui en cet instant n'arborait plus aucun signe de confiance.

Qu'est ce que TU lui as fait connard ?

Carlisle blêmit.

Comment oses-tu me parler de cette manière et comment oses tu m'accuser de quoique ce soit sans preuves ?

Sans preuves ? Regarde la putain ! C'est une preuve en elle-même. Je veux que tu me dises exactement ce que tu lui as fait. MAINTENANT !

Une aura de peur se dégageait de Carlisle, un peur brute. Il ne s'attendait pas à être démasqué, encore mois par cette horrible gamine insolente. Il avait été interrompu, il n'avait pas pu aller au bout de son projet… cette petite pute qui était sa fille adoptive était encore vierge, du moins pour ce qu'il en savait.

Bella devait se calmer, immédiatement. Elle connaissait la sensation qui l'envahissait. Un froid glacial et incontrôlable, une fureur brulante. Ce bâtard avait dépassé les limites, il connaitrait sa fureur. Elle le ferait souffrir plus qu'il n'avait jamais souffert. Elle ne pouvait le tuer, du moins maintenant. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de répéter les erreurs du passé au bout de quelques jours. Mais il avait intérêt à ne pas se retrouver son chemin durant les prochains jours. Voir les prochains mois…

_**Plus que jamais j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas !**_


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Décidemment je suis de plus en plus en retard, encore une fois je vous pris de bien vouloir m'excuser. Comme unique justification je vous donnerais l'absence prolongée de ma Béta (loin de moi l'idée de l'accablée ^^) qui ma fait quelque peu perdre ma motivation première. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

Après son expulsion de la chambre de sa fille, Carlisle ne réussit pas à dormir. Il songeait au milles façon dont son instable de fille adoptive pourrait exercer son talent sur sa personne. Esmée était rentrée aux alentours de minuit, quelque peu ivre mais un large sourire aux lèvres. Carlisle avait embrassé sa femme, l'avait mené dans leur chambre et lui avait fait l'amour. Essayant d'oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant ses pensées tendancieuses envers Alice. Malheureusement la jeune fille hantait son esprit, attisait chaque terminaison nerveuse de son corps qui ne demandait qu'à toucher l'objet de tous ses désirs.

Bella ne dormis pas ce soir là, elle tournait incessamment aux quatre coins de la maison, se remémorant à chaque instant la scène qui l'avait marqué, quelques heures seulement auparavant. Elle songeait aux conséquences des actes de Carlisle sur Alice, et les conséquences que cela aurait si elle décidait de tuer son père adoptif, des images meurtrières défilaient en boucle dans sa tête, s'insinuants dans ses sens et troublant sa conscience. Elle avait déjà tué, elle recommencerait sans aucun problème. Seule la logique la retenait. Elle voulait voir Alice à son réveil, s'assurer qu'elle pourrait surmonter ce choc. Dans le cas contraire, dans le cas où ce pervers l'aurait brisé, il mourrait. Il était à présent quatre heure quarante cinq précise et Bella montait toujours la garde devant la porte de la chambre de sa sœur.

Alice s'éveilla, pâteuse. Son esprit embué essayait vainement de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Certes, elle avait ingurgité un ou deux somnifères mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'une aussi petite quantité réussirait à lui faire oublier sa soirée. Etrange vraiment. Seules des bribes d'images incohérentes s'incrustaient dans sa tête : les cheveux blonds de Carlisle, les mains douces et tremblantes de Bella, et le tendre baiser qu'elle avait déposé sur son front, sans doute un rêve.

Alice se leva, elle était en sous-vêtement, bizarre, elle ne se souvenait pourtant pas d'avoir enlevé son uniforme… Bref, elle enfila son peignoir en soie et entreprit de regarder par la fenêtre. C'était une nuit sans lune, une de celle où on arrive à peine à distinguer les choses à moins d'un mètre de distance. Alice détestait cette période, la fin de l'été se profilait pour laisser place à l'automne. Elle la détestait surtout parce qu'elle était synonyme d'un changement radical de style vestimentaire, fini les jupes courtes, bienvenue aux cols-roulés et autres abominations. Enfin, il devait être tard (ou tôt) mais étrangement Alice n'éprouvait plus le besoin de dormir, elle décida donc du fait que la maison soit endormie d'en profiter pour faire une petite promenade. S'habillant rapidement dans les seuls vêtements confortables (et potentiellement affreux) qu'elle possédait et entrepris de descendre.

Bella avait entendu du bruit, le grincement d'un parquet. Se levant d'un bond elle colla son oreille au bois de la porte, Alice était éveillée. Quoi qu'il en soit et quoi qu'il se soit passé cette nuit, Alice n'aurait surement pas besoin de la voir à la sortie de sa chambre, il était tant pour elle d'aller faire un tour. Dans le jardin par exemple, ainsi, si Alice se recouchait dès la lumière éteinte elle retournerait à son poste, dans le cas contraire elle était certaine qu'Alice viendrait à elle, puisqu'elle se dirigeait vers un endroit où elle était sure qu'elle viendrait.

Alice descendit l'escalier à pas de chat et ouvris l'immense baie vitrée qui ornait la façade sud. Elle avait parcouru la maison sans encombre malgré le fait qu'elle avait cru entendre quelqu'un courir, ou du moins marcher vite dans le salon, hallucination de toute évidence puisqu'elle n'avait vu personne et qu'elle avait allumé la lumière.

L'air était frais mais pas autant qu'elle l'aurait cru, s'avançant prudemment dans le jardin, elle s'avança vers son endroit favori : un saule gigantesque, surement centenaire, qui rendait l'obscurité ambiante presque terrifiante. Il agitait ses branches au rythme du vent et en cet instant Alice respirait comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, l'air qui empli ses poumons était délicieusement doux, presque savoureux.

Alice s'avança lentement vers le pied de son arbre, profitant de chaque seconde de liberté totale. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle aperçu une silhouette assise à l'emplacement précis où elle aimait se réfugier que la magie du moment s'envola.

Le sourire provoquant d'Alice ressurgit immédiatement sur ses adorables lèvres et un regard de braise s'empara à nouveau de ses yeux. Bella la dévisageait mais ce qui choqua Alice ce n'était pas le regard que sa sœur lui lançait mais ses yeux eux-mêmes : Ils étaient cernés et gonflés, la couleur pétillante de ses yeux s'était muée en un marron fade, des yeux qui révélaient un manque de sommeil flagrant.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? commença Bella. T'es déjà réveillée ? Mais, euh, ça va ?

Alice s'esclaffa, et pensa que son interlocutrice était tout bonnement gonflée de lui parler de sommeil vu sa tête.

Je te retourne la question, ou plutôt les questions. Tu te rends compte de la quantité d'anticernes que tu vas devoir utilisé aujourd'hui pour masquer… ça ! Et bien sur que ça va.

Tant mieux… Mais t'es sure ? Ah, au fait, je te trouve mal placée pour me parler de maquillage sachant que quelle que soit la quantité que je mette, elle sera toujours nettement inférieure à celle dont tu te badigeonne la gueule tout les jours.

Ouaw, quelle humeur ! Décidément le manque de sommeil ne seyait pas vraiment à Bella. Remarque, pensa Alice, elle est toujours aussi sexy.

Franchement Bella, t'en as pas marre de me menacer ou de m'insulter ? Je sais qu'on se connaît que depuis peu de temps mais je suis sure que parmi tout les mots vulgaires qui font partis de ton vocabulaire tu pourrais en trouver un ou deux qu'il me plairait d'entendre.

Ce discours s'accompagna d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire enjôleur, seule hic, Bella ne semblait pas réactive, elle qui d'habitude réagissait dans la seconde à ce genre de paroles.

Qu'est ce qu'il te prend de réagir de cette manière après… ça, je te savais tordue mais pas au point de faire des blagues salaces après ce qui est arrivé cette nuit.

Alice perdit son sourire, elle avait, en cet instant l'air plus attentive que jamais.

De quoi tu parle sœurette ? J'ai pas franchement pus te baiser cette nuit, j'étais très occupé au royaume des songes avec une ou deux petites brunes. Et essaye pas de me faire croire le contraire, j'avais pris des somnifères, et en plus Carlisle est venu me dire bonne nuit.

Bella parut horrifiée tandis qu'Alice réfléchissait, Carlisle… c'est vrai que c'était inhabituel qu'il vienne dans sa chambre que ce soit pour la border ou pour papoter et à vrai dire, Alice n'avait jamais eu de réelle conversation sérieuse avec son père adoptif. En y repensant vraiment, il était vrai qu'elle avait senti les mains de Carlisle sur ses cuisses… Oh sans doute rien de grave, Carlisle était un lâche et même en l'absence du reste de la famille, jamais il n'aurait pu la toucher même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il en avait envie. Il avait du la déshabiller, et prendre son pied au passage, rien de très grave.

Nom de Dieu pensa Bella, Alice ne se souvenait donc pas de ce qu'il s'était passé… Plausible certes, puisqu'elle l'avait trouvé inconsciente dans les bras de son père… Mais tout de même, quelques somnifères ne sont pas synonymes d'amnésie. Bella hésitait entre la joie et l'envie de vomir. La joie parce qu'Alice n'aurait pas à supporter psychologiquement le choc d'avoir évité de peu le viol, mais le dégout qu'elle ressentait envers ce bâtard.

Alice, dit Bella. Ce soir je n'ai ni envie de me battre avec toi, ni envie d'entendre tes rêves lubriques, si tu te sens capable de ranger tes mains à un autre endroit que sur moi, assieds toi là, on pourrait essayer de discuter pour une fois.

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu.**_

_**Reviews ?**_


	13. Chapitre 12

**Je suis navrée pour ce temps d'absence. Ma seule excuse étant mon emploi du temps chargé par les épreuves du baccalauréat. J'espère donc ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre **

**Bonne lecture.**

La lune donnait des reflets bleutés à la chevelure ondulée de sa sœur et Alice contemplant cette splendide nuance ne sut que dire l'espace de quelques minutes. Une infinité de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête rendant une quelconque analyse de la situation impossible. Tout d'abord il y avait cette cascade de cheveux d'ordinaire d'une teinte chocolat qui descendait jusqu'à la poitrine fière de Bella, et ces yeux enflammés qui la dévisageaient la rendait dingue. Comment diable un être humain pouvait-il être à ce point attirant ?

La voir ainsi, esclave de son attention, parfaite statue soumise à ses yeux admirateurs, ne faisait qu'amplifier le sentiment de manque qu'elle éprouvait depuis l'arrivée de sa nouvelle colocataire. Alice ne savait déterminer l'origine de se sentiment mais il était bien présent, encré dans sa poitrine et impossible à faire taire. La seule et unique chose dont elle était sure était que son envie irréprécible de toucher, sa sœur, de sentir ne serait-ce qu'un infime contact entre leur peau respectives. C'était à se damner, cette fille était réellement devenue le soleil d'Alice. Elle pourtant si indépendante gravitait sans le vouloir autour de Bella, une quasi inconnue devenue du jour au lendemain, son désir le plus profond, sa sœur, son ennemie.

Bella s'attendait surement à une conversation sincère et, en l'occurrence, Alice n'était pas prête à admettre quoi que ce soit en présence de cette jeune fille, elle voulait simplement la toucher, avec pour seul espoir, celui de voir sa liberté revenir.

Bella resta figé le temps qu'Alice prit pour se décider à bouger. Elle attendait patiemment.

Alice s'approcha de son visage et emboita ses propres lèvres sur celles de sa sœur en un baiser chaste et tendre.

- T'as vraiment les lèvres douces tu sais, dit joyeusement Alice. Avec un petit goût d'amande, c'est vraiment… excellent.

- Alice ! Tu cherche vraiment à me faire péter les plombs ? Je t'ai déjà ordonné de ne pas me toucher sans mon autorisation. Recommence un truc de ce genre et je t'en colle une.

Alice s'était assise, jambe tendues à coté de Bella marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles dont on pouvait seulement comprendre : … aime… ordre… autrement…

Mais quelle gamine insupportable, pensa Bella. Du genre à taper sur le système de n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit.

- Alice… reprit Bella. Si je t'ai proposé qu'on ait une réelle conversation c'est pas pour que tu me fasses chier mais pour que tu aies l'occasion de parler à quelqu'un. Sérieusement je fais un putain d'effort là, alors tu pourrais peut être ne pas me donner envie de te frapper.

- Mais je t'en prie, frappe-moi chérie.

S'en était trop vraiment ! Cette petite dégénérée venait d'éviter un viol et elle se permettait ce genre de remarque. Soit elle semblait avoir malencontreusement perdu la mémoire, chose dont Bella semblait douter fortement, mais elle ne pouvait l'inclure dans son jeu stupide. Certes Alice était attirante voir même plus que ça. Mais jamais, malgré son tempérament destructeur elle ne baiserait une fille traumatisée. Elle aimait les filles manipulables mais censées. Celles qui sont trop naïve pour s'apercevoir qu'elle ne bluff pas en leur disant qu'elle est dangereuse. Alice n'était pas de ceux là et transformer un esprit écorché en un esprit mort ne l'attirait pas du tout.

- Putain Alice, soit on parle soit je me tire. A toi de voir. Mais sache juste que c'est ta seule et unique chance de me parler sincèrement. Je commence déjà à saturer et je ne ferais plus aucun geste en ton sens si tu refuse ce que je te propose. Je me répète mais c'est à toi de voir.

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi Bella ? s'énerva Alice.

Bella s'engouffrant dans la brèche qui se dessinait dans la carapace d'Alice en profita pour recouvrer le peu de patiente dont elle avait fait preuve quelques minutes auparavant.

- D'où viens-tu, ma belle ? Au début je pensais qu'Esmée et Carlisle était tes parents biologiques mais je me suis vite rendu compte que tu n'agissais pas comme s'ils l'étaient. Tu te comporte comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une roue de secours, une manière de pouvoir vivre décemment et rien de plus.

- Plutôt attentive la délinquante ! Ouai… j'ai été adopté à l'âge de 8 ans par Esmée, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas encore mariée avec cet enfoiré de Carlisle. Mon père me battait et ma mère est morte le jour de ma naissance, hémorragie. Du coup j'ai atterris ici.

- Sympa… Tu sais où est ton père aujourd'hui ? dit tendrement Bella

- Oui. Pénitencier de Phoenix. Il doit mourir dans un mois exactement.

- Il doit mourir ?

- Ouai… Peine de mort. Il a tué deux adolescentes après les avoir violées.

Et Bella qui croyait que seule sa famille avait pu dépasser un seuil d'horreur inexplicable, elle s'était à priori trompée. Même si son histoire dépassait de loin celle d'Alice, elle ne pouvait que plaindre sa nouvelle sœur. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'était de perdre un membre de sa famille à cause d'une connerie dont il était responsable.

Alice, je suis sincèrement désolée. Tu dois croire que je ne peux comprendre ce que tu ressens mais tu te trompes. J'en ai vécu plus que tu ne le pense. Si tu as besoin de parler, de ça du moins, je suis là.

Oh ! Arrête ton char ! Te sens pas obligée de dire ça, je m'en tape. Crois pas que je suis ce que je suis à cause de lui.

J'ai rien dit, répliqua Bella.

T'en pense pas moins, ça se voit. Mais bon… parlons du sujet fâcheux. D'où viens-tu toi ?

Bella sentit son pouls s'accélérer considérablement. Elle n'était pas prête à parler d'elle. Cette petite garce prenait sa compassion pour une envie de se rapprocher, ou de devenir amies. Elle n'avait jamais parlé, elle en avait fait serment, elle ne le trahirait pas maintenant.

Merde alors, Internet ne dit pas tout Alice ?

Alice réprima un rire. Bella avait un don pour éluder les questions sensibles, inutile de la braquer au moment où elle faisait preuve d'un semblant d'humanité.

Je vais me coucher Bella, dit la petite brune. N'oublie pas que ma chambre se situe juste à côté de la tienne alors… si tu te sens seule…

Vas te coucher petite allumeuse !

C'est sur cet échange enfin complice que nos deux jeunes filles finirent leur conversation.

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à plus !**

**Petits reviews ?**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Encore une fois, je suis en retard, mais en même temps, j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment (toujours des excuses hein ? ^^). En tout cas bonne lecture, je vous ai gâtés, c'est un petit LEMON.**

Étrangement Alice se sentait confiante. Non pas paralysée par la peur comme n'importe quelle jeune fille ayant un manque véritable d'aptitude dans le domaine qu'elle s'apprêtait à explorer, mais réellement sereine. Ce soir elle ne se contenterait pas de faire jouir son partenaire, ce soir elle s'abandonnerait à la volonté de celle qu'elle désirait.

L'excitation la détendait moralement, c'était comme si la tension extrême qui habitait son bas-ventre inhibait toute autre tension possible, et à en juger par l'expression de la petite brune, cette sensation était extraordinaire.

Le réveil digital, seule source de lumière de la pièce, faisait rougeoyer les prunelles d'Alice. Rougeoiement qui saillait ci bien, en cet instant à son état physique et émotionnel.

S'affaissant sur son énorme lit, Alice se mit à songer à ce qu'elle avait vu quelques minutes auparavant, la vision d'un avenir proche. Une vision transcendante qui émoustillait non seulement ses hormones mais faisait jaillir tout les fluides corporels en rapport avec ces dernières.

Chaque parcelle du corps de la jeune fille semblait s'animer d'une folie brûlante, presque aussi puissante qu'une auto combustion. C'était en un sens douloureux, mais tellement, tellement bon. On ne pouvait qu'être submerger par cette sensation, laissant alors notre esprit rejoindre les limbes, pour au moins un temps : le temps de satisfaire ce désir dévorant.

Écartant juste assez les cuisses pour laisser passer une de ses mains Alice, s'allongea totalement sur son couvre lit doré. Le simple frôlement de la soie noir de son unique sous-vêtement lui déclancha une série de frissons semblable a des spasmes, hérissant le fin duvet de ses bras, accentuant encore son envie. La tissu était chaud et… humide. A la simple pensée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, une vague de chaleur submergea Alice, et fini d'achever sa petite culotte.

Elle était, de manière indescriptible, attirée par cette humidité, elle voulait la sentir sous ses doigts, elle voulait aller à sa rencontre au plus profond d'elle-même, elle voulait explorer sa provenance comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Séparant encore un peu ses cuisses l'une de l'autre, ses doigts glissèrent sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, l'attirant plus bas vers ses genoux. Lorsqu'il fut assez bas, Alice s'en débarrassa d'un simple levé de jambe. Certes il lui restait encore la chemise de nuit qu'elle avait enfilée (neuve) alors qu'elle croyait pouvoir se recoucher mais en cet instant ce bout de tissu paraissait dérisoire en quantité tant il était remonté, dévoilant la poitrine blanchâtre de la petite brune. Il était donc, à ce moment précis, très difficile de cacher son excitation tant elle transparaissait sur son corps.

S'approchant de son intimité, Alice mêla deux de ses doigt au doux liquide qui lubrifiait ses lèvres. Cette caresse suffisait à la faire haleter de plaisir, plaisir néanmoins agrémenté d'impatience.

La virginité offrait peu de possibilité mais une d'entre elles s'avérait très distrayante et procurait un plaisir encore inégalé par Alice à ce jour. Elle se dirigea vers le sommet de ses lèvres, titillant une zone qu'elle connaissait bien, et avec laquelle elle adorait littéralement s'amuser. Cette caresse la brûlait. Comme si le fait d'y toucher réveillait une petite flamme enfouie sous la peau. Une brûlure mais la douce caresse de la flamme l'accompagnait. Un plaisir tout d'abord douloureux puis, au fur et à mesure du rythme de ses doigts, un rythme de plus en plus rapide, la brûlure s'atténuait, laissant place à l'entier plaisir. Alice renversa la tête en arrière et ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Les yeux fermés et le souffle court elle s'adonnait au jeu solitaire de la masturbation, un océan de sensations contradictoires.

Le divertissement aurait pu s'emballer, aller plus loin encore dans le plaisir, mais c'était sans compter sur un bruit suspect : un hoquet de surprise.

Bella venait de pousser la porte de la chambre, et, tenant encore la poignée dans sa main, elle admirait l'exploration solitaire d'Alice. Bella semblait choquée. Non pas par la vision qui s'offrait à ces yeux mais par le fil des pensées qui jaillissaient dans sa tête. Elle était tiraillée entre l'envie presque irrépressible de toucher Alice, de la toucher comme jamais, et son semblant de principes qu'elle avait invoqué quelques minutes seulement avant le déroulement de cette scène.

Alice s'était redressée et dévisageait l'intruse faisant néanmoins apparaître un air amusé sur son joli visage. Sa vision était sur le point de se réaliser, tout était en ordre.

Les jambes écartées au possible, Alice s'adressa à Bella d'un ton qui ne laissait nul doute sur ses intentions.

- Alors ? Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

Bella, encore ébahie par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle ne put s'empecher de sourire à cette remarque.

- Ma chère Alice, la question en ce moment même n'est pas de savoir ce que j'aime voir, mais ce que tu aime faire !

- J'aime ce que tu PEUX me faire.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu demande ma belle. Dans ce domaine je suis… comment dire… inventive ? Particulière ?

- Je sais parfaitement à quoi m'en tenir princesse, ne me demande pas comment, c'est comme ça. Alors, pour l'amour de Dieu, si tu compte entreprendre quoi que ce soit, dépêche toi, je me refroidis.

Il ne fut pas lui répéter; Bella tel un félin, s'approcha d'Alice, réduisant la distance qui les séparait à peine plus de deux centimètres. Juste assez pour que l'haleine de Bella enivre sa partenaire, la laissant pantoise l'espace d'un instant.

- Si c'est réellement ce que tu veux, repris Bella, soit mais avec moi il y a des règles. La première : tu fais absolument tout ce que je te demande de faire sans discuter. Les seuls sons qui doivent sortir de ta bouche ce sont ceux qui attesteront de ton plaisir. C'est clair ?

- Tu veux que je dise « oui maîtresse » ? Plaisanta Alice

- Soit tu te tais, sois je te fais taire Alice.

Sur ce, un jeu beaucoup plus amusant que le précédent débuta. Un jeu qui comprenait apparemment une phase se traduisant par la langue de Bella titillant les parois intimes d'Alice.

**Petits reviews ?**


	15. Chapitre 14

S'appuyant de tout son poids sur les poignets d'Alice, Bella bloquait quasiment chaque mouvement possible de la jeune fille avec son corps. A califourchon sur elle, Bella, débarrassée de toute barrière entre sa propre peau et celle de sa partenaire examinait avec attention les courbes qui s'exposaient à son regard fou d'excitation.

La première fois qu'elle avait vu Alice, Bella s'était mépris sur son âge faute d'arguments féminins suffisamment développés, mais en cet instant il était impossible de garder la même impression.

La peau d'albâtre de son amante se dévoilait à sa personne comme un cadeau désiré. Sa poitrine, bien que plus petite que la normale, pointait fièrement vers celle qu'elle désirait. Ce splendide tableau se complétait par l'étincellement redoutable des prunelles d'Alice.

Se décalant légèrement, de manière à pouvoir accéder à la zone qui l'intéressait sans pour autant lâcher les poignets d'Alice, Bella posa une main sur l'intimité de sa partenaire.

- Maintenant ma belle, je vais te baiser. Alors sois gentille, crie pour moi.

Les doigts de Bella pénétrèrent violemment Alice. A tel point que cette première sentit la chair se déchirer sous son passage. Un liquide chaud et visqueux coulait le long de ses doigts jusqu'aux cuisses de sa partenaire. Relevant les yeux vers le visage d'Alice, Bella s'aperçu qu'une grimace déformait ses traits.

- Et bien chérie, dit Bella sans interrompre son mouvement, on dirait que tu viens de me faire un joli cadeau.

Malgré cette réplique cinglante, les yeux écarquillés de Bella trahissaient sa surprise et le rythme lent de ses doigts semblait contenir des excuses.

Après quelques temps, le visage d'Alice perdit toute trace de crispation, son expression s'emplie d'un contentement nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle renverse la tête en arrière et qu'un gémissement de plaisir s'échappe de sa bouche entrouverte.

Bella interpréta cet acte comme un encouragement, et accéléra le rythme. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : Alice se cambra, soulevant le bassin et se calant elle-même sur la cadence qui lui imposait Bella, allant à la rencontre de ses doigts.

- Ouaw, t'es toute mouillée ma belle, on dirait que t'aime ça, murmura Bella.

Pour seule réponse, Alice planta ses dents dans l'avant bras de sa « soeur » , se léchant les lèvres par la suite. Des frissons d'excitation parcouraient Bella.

- Tourne toi ! Dit sèchement cette dernière.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dis : tourne toi ! Je te veux à quatre pattes tout de suite.

Alice, quoi qu'un peu inquiète s'exécuta. Bella admirait la vue : un tel acte de soumission lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Submergée par l'envie, elle pénétra violemment Alice, enfonçant ses doigts au plus profond d'elle.

Alice cria tandis que Bella redoublait d'efforts. Elle aimait l'entendre exprimer son plaisir, elle aimait se sentir en elle, et plus que tout, elle aimait l'effet que ça lui faisait.

Après un moment, épuisée et le bras endolori, Bella s'affaissa sur le dos d'Alice.

- Allonges toi sur le dos chérie, murmura une Bella éreintée.

Une fois de plus Alice s'exécuta sans broncher.

- Mets toi au milieu du lit.

Après un court instant de silence Bella reprit.

- A ton tour de me faire du bien ma jolie.

Bloquant Alice, elle glissa ses jambes de chaque coté de sa tête, la forçant à embrasser son intimité.

Définitivement, Alice était douée. Elle s'agrippait aux cuisses de Bella de sorte à pouvoir glisser plus facilement sa langue en elle. Une vrai petite tigresse.

L'orgasme guettait Bella et sa vision commençait a devenir flou. Elle prenait réellement son pied.

Étrangement Alice savait exactement quoi faire. Alors que Bella fermait les yeux et gémissait, elle lui saisit les cuisses et la fit glisser sur le coté. Encore sonnée Bella ne savait comment réagir, perdant toute contenance lorsque les doigts d'Alice s'immiscèrent en elle. Bella atteignit le paroxysme du plaisir en l'espace de quelques minutes malgré l'horrible sentiment de soumission qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Savourant cependant chaque sensation, exprimant ses émotions à fond, elle s'en voulait de ressentir autant de plaisir.

Une fois terminé, Alice sourit à sa sœur et Bella, remarquant ce sourire hautain qu'elle avait tant de fois pu admirer sur le joli visage d'Alice, ne pu réprimer sa colère. Elle lui en voulait de l'avoir soumise et pire que tout, elle s'en voulait à elle-même de ne pas avoir réagi.

Elle ramassa ses vêtements et sortit de la chambre.


	16. Chapitre 15

Mais pour qui se prenait cette petite catin dégénérée !

Bella était furieuse, réellement hors d'elle. Alice l'avait traité comme un de ses sbires, un jouet voir même une marionnette à laquelle il est plaisant de faire faire ce que l'on désire. Personne ne la traitait comme ça. Personne n'avait jamais osé le faire. Ayant toujours fait fit des menaces Bella avait encouragé l'image d'une personne froide et distante, mystérieuse et dangereuse. Ainsi, la race humaine, ou tout du moins les personnes à l'intelligence un tant soit peu développée s'étaient toujours abstenues de lui déplaire.

Qu'est ce qui a bien pu changer ? murmura Bella, affalée sur son grand lit, sa chemise froissée encore à la main.

Elle savait pertinemment ce qui avait changé : Elle. Sa prudence avait été endormie par les attentions charmantes de sa nouvelle belle-mère, par les comportements étranges mais contrôlables et la plupart du temps distrayant de sa nouvelle sœur. De plus la population de Seattle High paraissait être tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique : des adolescents hormonalement instables parqués dans un endroit clos la journée durant. Le seul être vil que Bella avait pu rencontrer depuis son arrivée avait été Carlisle, son ignoble beau père. Même si cette personne était sans nul doute répugnante, elle n'en restait pas moins insignifiante, du moins pour elle.

Son laxisme naissant avait donc conduit à une des choses qu'elle redoutait le plus : la soumission volontaire. On l'avait manipulé (chose qui lui était habituellement réservée) de manière à la forcer à montrer une faiblesse, en bref on l'avait humilié. C'est ainsi qu'elle perçu sa première expérience sexuelle avec Alice : un viol psychologique.

Epuisée et blessée dans son orgueil, Bella rejoignit les bras de Morphée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve, dans le vide de son inconscient troublé.

Après la fuite magistrale de sa partenaire Alice jubila. Elle aimait les jeux de domination et se soumettre ne la gênait en aucun cas mais jouer l'amusait. Bella s'était donné du mal pour conserver son image de « dominatrice reine des glaces », une image qu'Alice avait adoré briser. Au même instant Bella devait être en train de s'apitoyer sur son sort, de réfléchir à quel instant se situait son erreur et la réponse était simple…

Ma belle, ton personnage n'est pas au point. A l'instant même où je t'ai rencontré j'ai su ce que j'allais faire de toi. J'aime jouer et toi, enfin, tu m'offre un jeu digne de moi. Demain tu me détesteras mais je peux t'affirmer que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que tu te glisse dans mon lit, le futur ne ment pas.

La tirade d'Alice avait quelque chose de théâtrale aussi un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres encore humides de Bella. Alice partirait tôt le lendemain, laissant alors à Bella le soin d'interpréter son absence au petit déjeuner. Elle feindrait la culpabilité pour se rapprocher de sa sœur. Elle attendrait qu'elle relâche un tant soit peu son attention puis recommencerait son activité favorite.

Pourquoi ? Faut-il vraiment qu'il y ait une raison valable ?

Le réveil fut difficile pour Bella. La sonnerie stridente de son radioréveil l'avait sortit de son sommeil avec violence et ses yeux alourdis par ces heures de néant total ne semblaient pas vouloir s'ouvrir. Se levant non sans effort Bella se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Se déshabillant, elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir attenant à la salle de bain et retint un gémissement. Dieu ce qu'elle pouvait être laide aujourd'hui. Ces yeux exorbités et cernés d'ordinaires à l'éclat malicieux et dédaigneux semblaient désormais inexpressif, comme si son âme s'était envolée.

Oh Bella ! Cesse de dramatiser ! s'intima-t-elle.

Cette exagération était sans nul doute à mettre sur le compte de la colère, de l'humiliation, à moins que ce ne soit sur le compte de la fatigue. En effet Bella détestait perdre et la nuit dernière avait été le symbole de la défaite par excellence. Il fallait qu'elle renverse la situation.

Ayant prit une douche rapide, Bella s'empressa d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, elle était en retard. Seule Esmée était assise à la table en bois massif qui prenait une place folle dans la cuisine.

Bonjour chérie ! Bien dormis ?

Hum... Oui ça va. Tout le monde est déjà partit ? répondit Bella.

Esmée, absorbée par son article de journal ne releva pas tout de suite la question de Bella.

Tu as du bacon sur la gazinière ma puce, sert toi. C'est dommage qu'Alice manque ça, elle adore que je lui fasse du bacon. Mais bon… les exposés, ça n'attend pas.

Bella paraissait perplexe.

Ha oui, un exposé, bien sur.

Engloutissant son repas, Bella partit en trombe de la maison Cullen, démarra sa voiture et partit à la recherche d'Alice. Il fallait qu'elle trouve cette petite garce pour lui montrer à quel point il était dangereux de jouer avec le feu, de jouer avec ELLE. Durant le trajet qui la menait au lycée Bella se surprit à imaginer les différentes façons de faire payer à sa très chère petite sœur, les évènements survenus cette nuit. Le seul petit problème étant que cette foutue gamine adorait la douleur. Sur le parking du lycée, elle entendait encore dans son esprit, les os d'Alice craquer sous ses doigts, lui brisant la nuque et fermant définitivement son clapet à cette petite peste : doux fantasme.

Et c'est sur une partie de chasse qu'une nouvelle journée de cours commença.


	17. Chapitre 16

_**Et bien, vous avez réellement du courage d'attendre que je me réveille pour écrire un nouveau chapitre ^^ Ayant atteint récemment les 50 reviews il me semblait normal de vous remercier de me lire et de me rester fidèle malgré mes gros écarts de temps entre mes chapitres. Sur ce, bonne lecture pour ce 16**__**ème**__** chapitre de la plus longue des fictions que j'ai écrite ^^**_

Bella cherchait désespérément Alice mais a priori, la petite garce ce cachait. Elles avaient certes des cours en commun, cours pendant lesquels Alice ne lui adressait pas un regard et filait aussi vite que possible dès que la sonnerie retentissait. Fallait-il vraiment que Bella se lance à la poursuite d'un gnome aux cheveux hirsutes pour lui infliger la torture qu'il méritait ? Non. Alice viendrait à elle en temps et en heure. Une heure qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver puisque la pause « déjeuner » arrivait et qu'Alice ne pourrait déroger à la tradition du déjeuner en groupe. Après tout, c'était soit disant elle qui menait la danse dans ce lycée. Elle était censée être la reine des pauvres demeurés qui l'adulaient.

Alice avait tenté de fuir sa splendide « sœur » toute la matinée, chose qui ne fut pas aisée. La petite brune ne cessait de balayer Bella de regards emplis d'un désir non feint. Bella, suite aux actions de la nuit précédente était devenu plus addictive que la pire des drogues dures pour notre jeune déflorée.

L'heure du déjeuner sonnait lorsqu'Alice accaparée par ses plans de fuite, perçu la faille dans sa théorie. Bella attendrait évidemment l'heure du déjeuner pour lui parler, pour la ridiculiser devant ses comparses et lui infliger une honte similaire à ce que la grande brune pensait avoir vécu. Cette heure sonnerait le glas du peu de sentiments qu'avaient développé les deux sœurs l'une envers l'autre. Avec le bruit ensorcelant des talons de Bella claquant sur le carrelage hideux de la cantine, Alice sentit venir l'amertume d'une rupture éminente.

Bella se laissa tomber nonchalamment sur une chaise en bois dont l'âge était perceptible à l'usure du dossier et de l'assise, posant gracieusement ses coudes sur la table et déposant son menton entre ses mains.

Alors, Alice, on s'est levé tôt ce matin ? Et moi qui pensais que perdre ta petite fleur dans la nuit t'aurait exténué.

Alice était piquée au vif, les hostilités étaient lancées et son plan de base venait de tomber à l'eau. Elle était en colère, plus qu'en colère et le sourire narquois de Bella lui donna envie de la frapper en plein visage.

Il faut croire que la personne qui m'a servit de jouet n'était pas franchement douée…

Alice jubilât lorsqu'elle vit un éclair de douleur passer dans les prunelles bleues de Bella. Cette pétasse allait lui payer ce qu'elle avait pu dire.

C'est vrai que tu as plutôt l'habitude de te faire doigter par ton adorable beau père !

Dans un cri perçant Alice se jeta sur Bella, ongles en avant, dans l'espoir de lui arracher ce qu'elle pourrait de son joli minois.

Tu sais quoi de moi Bella hein ? Tu ne sais rien ! alors tu vas fermer ta grande gueule ! c'est pas parce que je t'ai baisé hier que tu dois me pourrir la vie ! trouve-toi un autre passe temps sale dégénérée !

Bella sentit son cœur éclater en mille morceaux sous la force du souvenir qui s'imposait à elle alors qu'Alice et ses mots aiguisés tentaient de lui arracher la chair. On l'avait déjà appelée ainsi, déjà considérée comme folle. Lors du massacre de sa mère… lors de l'enquête plus exactement. Cette nuit là, pas un mais deux cadavres avaient ornés le sol de la demeure Swan. En tuant Renée, Victor Brown avait tué Bella, ou du moins la part de moralité qui constituait la conscience de Bella. Il l'avait ensuite payé de sa vie. La fillette l'avait tué. Elle avait vengée sa mère…

Nombre d'enquêteurs s'étaient doutés de cela mais Charlie Swan, ayant avoué le meurtre, l'enquête n'alla pas plus loin… Charlie fut incarcéré et Bella placée en famille d'accueil.

Sortant peu a peu de ce souvenir paralysant, Bella s'aperçu qu'Alice avait cessé de se battre, se contentant de la regarder, effrayée.

Des sillons de sangs s'étaient creusés sur les bras et les joues de la belle brune, laissant s'écouler des trainées vermillon le long de son visage. Bella semblait être en état de choc, comme si les simples mots d'Alice l'avaient plongé dans une torpeur abyssale.

Bella ? s'enquit Jessica, la petite blonde insupportable qui suivait Alice comme un chien.

Aucune réponse ne fut émise. Bella, toujours allongée sur le sol, affichait une souffrance et une consternation sans borne.

Bella ? lança Alice, à son tour.

Bella lança un regard de noyé à sa nouvelle sœur. Reprenant quelque peu contenance la jeune fille réussit à se mettre sur ses jambes, a balayer la salle du regard et à s'enfuir en direction des toilettes les plus proches. Elle avait la nausée, cette histoire prenait vraiment des proportions inimaginables. Elle qui n'avait jamais montré aucun signe de faiblesse s'était vu humiliée par deux fois… terrorisée par de simples mots.

_**Voilà ^^ un court chapitre, je le conçois mais c'est pour mieux vous tenir en alerte mes enfants… Sur ce, reviews ?**_


	18. Chapitre 17

_**Certains reviews m'ont paru emplis d'un désespoir certain, de ce fait je m'en serais horriblement voulu d'avoir quelques morts et autres basculement vers la folie sur la conscience. Je me suis « dépêchée » de poster cette suite.**_

Bella ne se reconnaissait pas. La jeune fille au regard perdu dans un autre monde qu'elle pouvait apercevoir dans le miroir des toilettes pour fille ne pouvait être elle. ELLE était forte, indestructible même. ELLE utilisait les gens, les blessait, les manipulait. Jamais depuis le jour de la mort de sa génitrice Bella n'avait montré qu'elle était capable de faiblesse. Et aujourd'hui, un coup d'un soir, une fille sans grande importance et sans grand intérêt réussissait à briser une carapace vieille de sept ans. Comment ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

-Merde Bella ! Reprends-toi ! Ta réputation est déjà partie en fumée en l'espace de quelques minutes, ne reste pas dans les toilettes à chialer toute la journée !

Se composant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait le masque arrogant qu'elle avait pourtant l'habitude d'utiliser en société, Bella sortit des toilettes bien décidée à être plus hargneuse que jamais. Après tout cette petite pute d'Alice l'avait bien cherché, la guerre était à présent déclarée.

Les couloirs déserts à la lumière plus qu'inconvenante de Seattle High commençaient à agacer Bella. Les élèves avaient tous fini leur « pause déjeuné » et un silence de mort régnait sur le lycée, un silence qui encourageait les infâmes pensées de la grande brune. A l'heure qu'il était, cette dernière était censée être en cours de Biologie depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes mais la tentative de Bella pour se rendre présentable (sans traces de mascara le long des joues s'entend) avait manifestement prit plus de temps que prévu.

Se dirigeant lentement vers la porte à la couleur pastel qu'elle devrait empreinter pour assister à un cours plus qu'ennuyeux, Bella songea qu'il pourrait être plus instructif que jamais. Alice culpabiliserait et cette culpabilité et le mal être qui en découlerait seraient des armes redoutable pour la jeune manipulatrice qu'était Bella.

La salle de classe aux teintes minables paraissait au comble de son abomination lorsque divers animaux morts, dépecés, démembrés ou autre s'entassaient sur les paillasses désormais en partie écarlates. Des binômes s'étaient formés et s'agglutinaient au dessus de cadavres sanguinolents de rongeurs par curiosité morbide. Seule Amy tripotait nonchalamment sa souris du bout du scalpel, ne montrant alors aucun intérêt pour la pauvre bestiole qui gisait sous ses yeux. Le tabouret à ses cotés était vide aussi cette place s'imposa à Bella comme une évidence. S'écroulant sur l'assise, la brunette se tourna vers son ancienne conquête.

-Salut, Amy. Comment vas-tu ? On ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé ces derniers temps.

Amy ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux. Secouant les intestins de son cobaye et fixant son action comme si elle se révélait capitale, la blonde se crispa, elle avait l'air… en colère ?

-Mmm… deux semaines pour être exacte. Et je tiens à faire remarquer que nous assistons aux mêmes cours et que je suis souvent placée à coté de toi. A vrai dire depuis notre petite aventure le jour de notre rencontre, tu ne m'as plus adressé la parole.

Bella sourit intérieurement. Effectivement, elle avait contentieusement ignorée la jeune femme après la nuit qu'elles avaient passé ensemble, la considérant alors comme inutile et ayant changé de proie… Simplement, aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changés et la petite Amy pouvait s'avérer plus qu'utile pour le plan de Bella. Avec elle, Bella pourrait non seulement profiter de la culpabilité d'Alice pour la détruire, mais plus encore elle pourrait jouir de la jalousie que provoquerait chez sa sœur le fait qu'elle se rapproche d'Amy.

-Je suis vraiment désolée ma chérie, murmura Bella feignant le mal être. La rumeur a sans doute fait le tour du lycée mais ces derniers temps, ça ne va pas du tout. Je fonds en larmes constamment… bref, je ne devrais sans doute pas te raconter ça, ça n'est pas ton problème.

La colère céda vite place à l'empathie dans le regard d'Amy. La jeune fille semblait on ne peut plus compréhensive.

-Oh ma puce ! Je ne savais pas ! je suis vraiment désolée ! mais tu sais, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, d'une oreille attentive, d'une épaule pour pleurer ou d'un refuge, je serais ravie de t'apporter tout ce qu'il te faudra.

-Merci Amy, t'es géniale. Mais à vrai dire ce qui est le plus dur pour moi, c'est la solitude. Tu sais, le déménagement, les nouvelles têtes… je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. En plus, d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, les gens d'ici ne m'apprécient pas beaucoup. Je me demandais donc si… et bien… si tu étais libre ce soir ? Je tiens à préciser que c'est une invitation sans arrière pensée, quelque chose d'amical, de neutre. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-J'en serais ravie, répondit Amy sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Ciné ? 21h00 ? Je te rejoins chez toi ?

-Parfais, on prendra ma voiture.

Décidément, si les études de Bella n'aboutissaient guère, elle devrait sincèrement songer à faire carrière dans le domaine théâtral, son jeu était sans défaut. Bella sourit. Un sourire du à une jouissance extrême. Non seulement cette soirée promettait de lui apporter plus que de l'attention amicale, mais si jamais Amy était assez naïve pour accepter son invitation à finir la nuit chez elle après leur sortie, cette nuit serait la fin d'Alice. La domination de sa sœur cesserait à l'instant où les gémissements d'Amy deviendraient assez forts pour être entendus au-delà du mur qui séparait les deux adversaires.

La perspective de ramasser l'égo d'Alice à la petite cuillère le lendemain donna des frissons à la grande brune. Cette carte abattue, Alice serait certainement très mal en point. De là à savoir si elle le serait assez pour ne pas répliquer, c'est une autre question.

_**Merci encore pour vos chaleureux commentaires et navrée d'être si longue dans mes délais. J'espère que votre lecture fut bonne et vous laisse pour aller me flageller )**_


End file.
